The Legend of Laura
by G Reader1
Summary: After three years at Eden, Laura's trying her best to escape her past and make a new life in her new home. But one day Jean Grey approaches her with a deal: if she agrees to be Eden's new test subject, then they'll send her to the past to see Logan. What will happen when Laura sees her father so young and healthy? What'll Logan do when he finds out that he has a daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN LOGAN**

 **A/N: Hey guys! So this is the long awaited revival of the original "The Legend of Laura" story. At the time that you are reading this, there is only one chapter up. Please be patient! I posted in an earlier author's note that I had thought that I had deleted all of the original chapters but that was not true. I was able to find all but the first three chapters on my old thumb drive! So, I have to rewrite the first three chapters entirely, which is why some things will be different. But I'll also be editing all of the existing chapters. I'll be putting more detail and checking for any grammatical errors and stuff like that so I'll be posting one chapter at a time for a little while. But I promise you that there won't be a long period in between each chapter, as most of the story is already written down. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Taking my sweet time, I drag my feet as I make my way through the halls of the dimly lit building. There's a curfew that states that everyone must be in their rooms by eleven o'clock. Right now it's eleven-fifteen, but I don't even care. It's not like I'm eager to go to sleep and have nightmares.

"Have you decided what we're gonna do?" a voice rings down the otherwise empty hallway, the voice projecting over to me, stopping me dead in my tracks. That's Angie Miller, one of the people who run this place. She's not my favorite person in the world, but she's better than—

"No, Angelina, I haven't," Brad answers. Bradley Liao is the worst person at this place. He's the kind of guy who will call a girl who rejects him fat and ugly. "I've tried sending several living things through the machine and they all return dead. I can't very well send one of us through there, now can I?"

"There has to be something we can do," Paul Ramsey cuts in. "We've worked so hard for this for it to fail now." What the hell are they talking about?

"Well that's what it's looking like, Paul," Tina Abrams sighs. She's almost as bad as Brad. Hey, that rhymed!

"Don't be so sure about that, Tina," a new voice cuts in. Jean Grey. She's the most powerful mutant alive. She was the most powerful even before we were on the verge of extinction. She's the only one on the council that I trust, honestly. And that's only because she knew my dad.

"What are you going on about, Jean?" Brad questions. I hear some shuffling and am suddenly grateful for my good hearing. I'm intrigued now. What kind of machine are they talking about?

"Laura Kinney. She came here about three years ago along with a bunch of other kids from a facility known as Transigen, located in Mexico City." I hear more shuffling and figure Jean is showing them my file. Everyone in Eden has a file that states their name, basic info, and their mutation. But for me, I refused to tell anyone my mutation. If I did, they'd make the connection and figure out who I am.

"Jean, she's just a teenager. We can't send a teenager through a time machine! Especially when she could die," Paul says. Hold up. A _time machine_? Are we in _Back to the Future_ or something?

"She's not just any ordinary teenager, Paul," Jean shoots back. "While looking through the files, trying to find any one of us who could survive a trip through the machine, I came across hers. Hers is the only file that doesn't state what her mutation is. So I got curious and asked around. One of her friends, Rictor Petros, told me everything I needed to know." I'm going to kill Rictor. Why does he think he can go around and tell everyone my business? But whatever. I'll deal with him later.

"And your point is?" Brad says impatiently. Jean lets out a breath that says that she's annoyed.

"He told me the facility that they're from, Transigen, created genetically engineered children using the DNA of various mutants. They made it so that each child had the same mutation as their biological parent. And Laura was created using the DNA of James Howlett, a.k.a. Wolverine." It's silent for a long moment and I can tell what they're thinking. My dad's something of a legend in the mutant community. Even in the human world he's well known.

"So she can…" Tina starts.

"From what Rictor told me, Laura has two adamantium coated claws on each hand as well as one adamantium claw on each foot. He says that she also has extremely fast reflexes, amazing agility, and the ability to heal from any wound even faster that Logan can."

"This is great!" Brad starts. "We can send her into the machine. Since she can heal fast enough, she'll come away unharmed."

"Brad, we can just send her in there!" Angie objects. "She's only a child. We should wait until we find someone who's older."

"A child!" Brad snorts. "I'm pretty sure she's done far more dangerous things than test out a machine for us. Plus, if she can heal as fast or faster than _Wolverine_ , then it shouldn't be a big deal! Jean! Since you know Logan, you can be the one to tell Laura about our situation and get her to do this for us."

"Alright," Jean confirms. A moment later I hear someone walking towards me. I look around quickly, and hide in the nearby bathroom.

Ten minutes later I'm on my way to my room and thinking about what I just heard. They built an actual time machine? I hadn't thought that it'd be possible. I mean, could it? I read about how my dad had gone back in time once, but that was with the help of Kitty Pryde. But Kitty isn't a machine.

When I arrive back in my room, I get into some pajamas and lay in my bed, on top of my covers. My eyes are already growing heavy and I have a moment of panic. I've been having nightmares again. They had stopped for a while but then I started to come back about a month ago. But I'm unable to stop myself from falling asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? So, for those of you who are fans of the rewrite that I was doing, I'll be posting that as a separate story under the name "Laura". It will be an adventure/Family story. So please check that out. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN LOGAN**

The next morning, I wake up exhausted. Another nightmare. This time, it was about that night with the Munson's. I can't get the look of Nate's face out of my head as X-24 killed him. The look on Kathryn's face as she held her gun, and realized that her son was dead.

I crawl my way to the shower room down the hall and take a shower so hot that it almost scalds my skin off. I scrub every part of my body, hoping that it'll wash away the memory of the nightmare. But when I step out of the shower, towel wrapped around myself, and look into the mirror, I'm surprised to see that I look horrible. My skin is pale and my eyes have dark circles around them. My dark hair hangs around me, the wet strands clinging to my face and shoulders. I look like I just stepped out of a horror film.

When back in my room, I dry off and get dressed in comfortable clothing. Today's a school day. At least three times a week everyone under the age of eighteen has to attend school…or what passes as a school around here. But I'll take sleeping through Alyssa Wu's lectures to working out in the field any day. Her class is the only place where I can get any real sleep. I brush my hair out, but, unsurprisingly, I still look like the girl from The Ring, so I give up and make my way to the cafeteria.

When I arrive, I find that the door to the cafeteria is unsurprisingly stuck again. The damn thing is always getting stuck but they refuse to fix it for some unknown reason and I have to push with more effort than I'd like for it to open (a safety hazard if you ask me). I apparently use too much effort because the door swings open and slams against the wall at full speed, making a noise loud enough to make every single pair of eyes swivel towards me. Great. My eyes are automatically drawn to where Jean, Brad, Angie, Paul, Tina, and Hank (another former member of the X-Men) sit together. They all watch me intently but I can't care less as I make my way to where they have breakfast set up.

I grab a plastic tray and move to get some food, but before I can do that, I'm interrupted.

"Laura!" Rictor calls out from behind me. And the fact that he told Jean my personal business comes flooding back to me; and my anger from last night returns. I hear him walking up to greet me, probably to tell me about what he did. But I have no patience for him anymore. I turn around and, with lightning fast speed, I slap him hard across the face with my plastic lunch tray. Rictor stumbles back quite a bit, and the lunch room once again goes silent as the loud noise of the plastic hitting his skin echoes throughout the room.

Once the shock wears off, Rictor looks at me with regret on his face. He knows that I know. But I'm not done yet.

"That," I start, speaking in Spanish, "was for telling Jean about my personal life." I grab a square of cornbread and shove it in his face, almost down his throat, making him cough and choke a little. "And that is for everything else." I grab his shirt and drag him close to me, so that our faces are almost touching. And even though he's a foot taller and has about fifty or more pounds on me, he looks scared shitless. "The next time you think about telling someone we don't know about _my_ personal life, don't bother. Because if you do, it won't be the humans you have to worry about. Got it?" He gulps.

"I'm sorry, okay! I didn't mean to tell her, it just came out!" Rictor responds, also in Spanish.

"Save your excuses for someone who cares, Rictor. Just keep my name and my story out of your mouth, got it?" He reluctantly nods. I give him one last death glare before letting him go, and he hurriedly returns to his seat. Having lost my appetite, I leave the cafeteria and make my way to my quiet place: a large tree located about half a mile into the woods from the west entrance of the building. The tree has a flat area about thirty feet up, in which I sit and just think. Nobody usually bothers me when I hide here, but now I have no such luck.

About fifteen minutes after I arrive, I hear footsteps nearby. I look over the ledge of the tree to see Jean step out of the brush, seeming to know exactly where I am. Rictor probably told her my hiding spots, too. Jean looks up and spots me, looking surprised that I'm up this high.

"Laura!" she calls out. "Can we talk?" I roll my eyes so hard I almost fall out of the tree. Why can't she leave me alone? She doesn't know me and I don't know her. "Please," she pleads, sensing my hesitation. I shake my head. Might as well. She's not gonna leave me alone otherwise. I drop from the tree, and brace myself as I land hard on my feet, in a crouching position. I straighten up and look up at her but don't say anything.

"Listen, Laura," she begins. "From your confrontation with Rictor in the cafeteria, I gather you know that he told me that you're the daughter of James Howlett, also known as Wolverine." I nod, scowling deeply. "And I just want to formally meet you." Huh? I thought she was going to ask me to be her test subject with that time machine. "If you didn't know already, I knew your father a long time ago, and… well, I just wanted to see how he was doing. Have you met him yet?" And I realize that she doesn't know that he's dead. I forget that nobody by my friends and I know that he died. I nod my head but don't say anything else. "I never knew he had a daughter. You look like him you know." I give her a look. I do? I never really saw the resemblance. "Yeah. The color of your hair, your nose, the shape of your face. And you obviously have his temper." She gives a low chuckle. "But unlike him, you don't talk much. I think back in the cafeteria was the first time I've ever heard you speak. Do you speak English? Or just Spanish."

"Why does it matter?" I finally say. I close my eyes and try to keep myself under control. "Look, I appreciate the fascination, but I didn't exactly want my parentage out in the open. So if you could keep it to yourself, that'd be great. Now if you'll excuse me." I walk away from her, leaving her stunned. But I don't care. I just need to get to class. And as soon as I slip into my chair at the table, I lay my head on the table and have one of the best sleeps I've had all week.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Don't forget to check out the "revamped" version of this story, under the title "Laura". It's basically the same thing except more mature, in my opinion at least. The next chapter should be up either later today or sometime next week. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN LOGAN**

Later that day, after class, I decide to go to the gym to blow off some steam. I walk into the large room and take in the sight. The whole room is made of cement, but the walls are painted a bright yellow, as if to cheer us up. Blue padded mats cover the floor as well as treadmills and other workout equipment.

Wesley, a guy who's mutation is the ability to be able to heal quickly, is there. He can't heal nearly as fast as I can, but he can still heal from cuts in a matter of hours and broken bones within days. He can heal others, but the only thing he can heal other people from is illnesses and stuff. His "job" at Eden is to keep everyone trained and help up control our powers. Well…him and his partner Javier.

When I walk in, the both of them walk up to me, smiling.

"Hey! Laura, right?" Wes asks. I nod. "We haven't seen you around here before. What brings you by?"

"I want to blow off some steam," I tell them. And, because I know that it's coming, I don't even wait for them to ask, I unsheathe my claws for them to see. "Don't worry, I won't use them. I just wanted to give you a heads up, just in case I lose control or something." They nod in agreement. "Come at me," I tell them. "Give me everything you've got. Don't worry about hurting me. I can take a beating." They share an unsure look.

"I don't know," Javier says. "It doesn't feel right for both of us to come at you at the same time. It's two against one."

"That's because you guys don't know what it's like to go up against an opponent," I say honestly. Because they don't. They don't have the slightest clue. "With mutants, your opponent could be anyone: a girl, a boy, someone who's old, someone who's young. But you can't hold back just because they don't _seem_ like they're a threat. Trust me, if you guys hurt me, I'll hurt you right back."

They finally give in, and we start to fight. Both of them coming at me with everything they've got. I dodge, and evade and come right back at them. And even though there's two of them and only one of me, by the time our sparring match ends, they're the ones who are sweating buckets and gasping for breath. I, on the other hand, have barely broken a sweat and stand in the middle of the mats, with my hands on my hips, looking at them trying to catch their breaths on the floor. And then I hear a cough, and I look up to see quite a large group of people had gathered to watch us. Jean and Hank are in front, watching me intently. And as I look into Jeans eyes, I see something. I can tell that when she looks at me, she sees my dad. And when she spoke of him earlier today…I know from stories Charles told me that they were close at some point. The fact that I know that she still holds out hope that she'll see him again someday. I just can't do that to her. I need to tell the both of them about his death.

Catching her eyes, I nod over in the direction of the door, telling them to follow me. Both of them nod, and the three of us make our way through the building and meet in my room. They sit on my bed, leaving me to sit on my desk chair.

"You wanted to speak with us, Laura?" Hank questions. I nod.

"I want you guys to know the whole story. But you have to promise not to tell the others. Nobody else can know, okay?" They both nod in understanding. "It all starts about three years ago. I was eleven and a nurse at Transigen, Gabriela, and I had just escaped from the place. But we weren't safe. Gabriela knew that she couldn't transport me here by herself, so she tracked Logan down. He had been driving a limo around for various clients. And when she tried to confront him, he didn't want to listen. When I had seen him for the first time, I didn't even recognize him. His skin was wrinkled and his hair was gray. His healing factor was slowed down almost to that of a human's, meaning the adamantium that was covering his bones was slowly poisoning him from the inside. He was dying. All he wanted to do was live out the rest of his days in peace. But eventually she convinced him to help us to North Dakota so we could cross the border into Canada. At that time, he didn't know who I was, though he found out soon enough.

"The morning after their agreement, Gabriela was killed by a man named Pierce. The same man who was after my friends and I. And so, with no other options, Logan took Charles and I and we ran from the Reavers and Pierce." A gasp makes me stop my story.

"He was with Charles?" Jean questions. I nod. "I thought he had died when he had that seizure."

"He didn't. Anyway, we traveled across the United States and eventually stopped to spend the night with a nice family: the Munson's. They fed us and allowed us to sleep in their house. They were good people. It was honestly a nice night. But Logan had gone off to fix a pipe with the father, Will, and that's when Pierce attacked next. You see, they had made me in hopes to get the perfect soldier. But when I proved to be a failure, they then made an exact clone from Logan: X-24. X-24 didn't have a conscience, he didn't tire. Imagine Logan when he was young and at his prime. X-24 killed Charles, locked me up in a pair of shackles that were specially made for me, and then killed Kathryn and Nate Munson when they got in the way." Jean and Hank's eyes are wide, and they look like they can't breathe. And I know that the hard part is coming up, so I brace myself.

"Will Munson was able to damage X-24 before he died, and my dad and I were able to get away. But Dad was hanging on by a thread at this point. We finally made it to our destination. We had met up with my friends. Rictor had offered Dad the money he was promised and was given the chance to walk away. He could have walked away so that he could live out the rest of his life peacefully. And my friends and I left to cross the border, but on the way we were attacked by Pierce and the Reavers. That's when Dad showed up to help us. He fought alongside me against X-24. But in the end, X-24 was too strong. I was able to kill it, but not before it fatally wounded my dad." My throat grows tight and my heart quickens as I reach this part. I'm reliving my worst nightmare. "I held my dad's hand in my own as he died." I wipe away a few stray tears, urging myself to not cry. My hand goes to the dog tags that hang around my neck. Dad's dog tags. They're one of the only things I have left of him.

"He's really dead?" Jean questions in disbelief. I nod.

"We buried him about a mile south of the border." My voice is hoarse and I sniff a little, to keep back the runny nose I only seem to get when I cry.

"Why are _you_ so upset?" Jean growls at me. I'm taken aback for a moment. Is she talking to me? "You only knew him for, what? A week? You don't know him well enough to grieve him. I've known him for years! I knew you for years and you're only telling us this _now_? How dare you!" she growls. The furniture around us rattles a little, but I don't care. How dare she talk to me like this?

"How dare _I_? I have a right to grieve him. Even if I did only know him for a week, he was still my dad. I had just met him. I was just getting to know him. And then he basically died in my arms! Just because you knew him for longer doesn't mean I have just as much, maybe even more of a right to grieve him than you. Because he's my dad. And even though he could be a bobo at times, he was still the only one who knew what I felt like. Knew what if felt like to know that you're gonna outlive all of your friends and loved ones. Know that no matter what, danger is gonna follow and try and hurt the ones you care about. And now he's gone…and I've got no one. At least _you_ have Hank." I give her one last sad look as I reach for the door handle. "So just think about that the next time you want to tell me that I have no right to grieve for my dad." And then I walk out of my own room, and close the door behind me.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN LOGAN.**

For the next week I avoid most people, namely Jean, Hank and Rictor. I'm still pissed at Jean for what she said, and I can't deal with Rictor's constantly apologizing and then Hank's sympathetic gaze. They all seem like they'll annoy the hell out of me right now. The only person I can stand at the moment is Charlotte. She's around my age and is a good listener. She doesn't judge and she's genuinely the closest thing I've ever had to a friend.

"I just can't believe that she had the nerve to say that to me," I exclaim as I lean against the post of her bunk bed. Charlotte sits next to me, drawing in a sketch pad of who I suspect is that guy she has a crush on.

"Well," she starts as she shades in his hair. "I'm not really surprised. I mean, she was shocked and hurting. And people tend to say things that they don't mean when they're hurting." I shake my head.

"It's just, telling me that I don't know the kind of pain that she's going through was wrong. He's my dad! And I-" I break off, sensing that my anger is about to get the best of me. I take a couple of deep breaths and continue. "I had to hold him in my arms and watch as the life drained out of him. For my entire life, I had been reading comic books about him and I had always wanted to meet him so that I'd have someone that understood me."

"You got more than you bargained for in my opinion. I swear, you guys were so much alike that it was a wonder you hadn't killed each other yet." I growl at her but Charlotte only responds by rolling her eyes.

"Don't growl at me, it only proves that what I said is true." I huff and start to pace the room.

"Sometimes I don't even know why I'm here. I mean, Transigen pretty much died with Dr. Rice and Pierce, so there isn't really any danger for me. I'd be able to blend in with the humans." Charlotte gives me a look.

"Girl, don't lie to yourself. You'd blow your cover the second somebody pissed you off." I hate to admit it, but she's right. I should get my anger issues under control before I go anywhere. If I don't then I'd most likely try to gut the first person who makes me mad. "And can you stop pacing? You're making me nervous." I keep pacing, pretending like I hadn't even heard her.

"Plus, you're only fourteen, everybody would be suspicious of a teenage girl living by herself. Besides, do you really want a normal life? Going to school, dealing with annoying teachers. Having a boyfriend and going to college and getting a job then possibly getting a house and getting married and having kids. Don't take this the wrong way, but that doesn't seem like something that you'd do. I don't see you getting married or even having a family." She's right.

"I never want to have kids. Or get married," I tell her. "I'd have to watch them grow old and die while I'm stuck forever at whatever age I stopped aging."

"Well, you'll grow old eventually, right?" Charlotte asks. "Logan eventually did." I shake my head.

"Charles told me that my dad only started aging again after his healing powers were impaired when he was in Japan. This old guy extracted his immortality so that he could have it for himself. If there is one thing that I wish that I could go back and change, it would be preventing my dad from going to Japan-" and just like that, I have an idea that is crazy and dangerous and might not work.

"Oh no," Charlotte says as she sets down her sketch pad. "I don't like the look on your face." I stop pacing and sit down next to her.

"I have an idea, but you're not going to like it," I tell her. Charlotte tucks a strand of her dark hair behind her ear and frowns.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I overheard Jean, Paul, Tina, Brad, and Angie talking last week. They mentioned something about a time machine." This takes Charlotte aback a little bit. Like me, she never thought that Eden would have a time machine stored in their basement.

"What the hell? Who just has a time machine sitting around?" I shrug.

"That's not the point. The point is that they said that the time machine isn't safe for anybody to go through because the current of the machine would tear them to shreds."

"Oh no, Laura. Please tell me that you and I are _not_ thinking the same thing."

"I have my dad's fast healing. I could go through the machine and be able to heal fast enough to not die. They already wanted me to be their test subject anyway; I could just make it a condition that if I were to be their guinea pig, that they had to send me back to the past so I can prevent him from losing his immortality."

"And how are you gonna do that? You have no idea where he was hiding out let alone what year this all went down." This deflates me a little. As usual, Charlotte deactivates my plans with the logistics. And then I think of something that could work.

"I could ask Jean what year this all took place in, and then I could go to Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and have Charles help me find my dad." Charlotte gives me a pained look.

"Laura what you're suggesting is really dangerous. You're just a kid who will be in the middle of a war filled with highly skilled adults." I start to protest, but she already knows what I'm going to say. "I know that you're skilled in fighting, too. But Logan had his entire skeleton covered in adamantium, you only have your claws covered. You're more vulnerable to broken bones and more prone to injury than him. And yes, I get that you have fast healing, but look at what happened to your dad. He got his immortality taken away. He was deteriorating. I don't want that to happen to you, too." I huff loudly. I want to listen to her, because she makes a good point, but I can't. My mind is made up, and there's no going back. My dad risked his life so that he could save me and my friends. The least I could do is return the favor. But I know that if I don't pretend like she's persuaded me to no go through with this, then Charlotte would do everything in her power to stop me. I know what I need to do.

I nod my head, pretending like Charlotte has talked me out of this crazy plan. "Okay." This seems to surprise her, as she thought that I was going to put up more of a fight.

"What?" she asks.

"I said okay. I won't go through with it. It'll tear me up inside, knowing that there's something that I can do to prevent my dad from dying. But I know that it's crazy. I mean, how do I know that anybody would believe me? They could just think that I am crazy or something. And then there's the fact on how I would get in to kill the dude and his son and that puta who with that crazy tongue without anybody seeing me-" I stop talking because I had begun to talk myself out of it. I think that Charlotte believes me, because she smiles and gives me a hug. I, as usual, stiffen at the slightest of human contact, so I'm not sure how to react to her hug.

"I know how much you miss your dad," she starts. "I don't blame you for that. But I think of you as a sister, and I don't want to lose you. So, thank you for not going." I kind of feel bad about lying to her; but that feeling quickly passes as I remember that I could possibly save my father's life. Let's just hope that I don't: a) die or b) get caught in the butterfly effect that erases my birth out of existence.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN LOGAN.**

Laura's P.O.V.

It takes me about an hour, but I pack a book bag filled with the necessities and I go looking for and finally locate Jean, Brad, and Paul talking in the medical center. They're huddled into a circle, arguing about something, but when I walk in they break apart. When Jean sees me, her face fills with regret and sadness. She walks toward me and goes to put her hands on my shoulders, but I back up a couple of feet and she lets her hands drop to her sides.

"Laura, I want you to know how sorry I am about the way I acted. Back when you were trying to comfort me when I found out about Logan, I mean," she apologizes. She runs a hand through her hair and sighs. "I was sad and… shocked more than anything." She gives a slight laugh. "I thought Logan would live forever. I never imagined that I'd outlive him. I always thought that it'd be the other way around." She bites her lip and takes a deep breath. "I know that I was wrong to tell you that you have no right to grieve him. You have as much right as I do, probably more. You are his daughter. His legacy."

"Um…," I mutter. I honestly don't know how to respond to that. How am I my dad's legacy? What does that even mean? "Thanks?" I try to sound genuine, but it comes out as a question. Thankfully Jean doesn't notice.

"I never imagined Logan as a father, to be honest. He always had that lone-wolf thing going for him." Jeans smiles. "I certainly never thought that he'd have a daughter. I always imagined him having a son—if he had ever had any kids—but…" Jean shrugs. "I guess we have no control over that." I almost snort. Yeah, she has no idea.

"I have to talk to you guys," I say as Paul and Brad walk over to us. I hope they go for this plan. I really do. If not, then I'd have to figure out how to do it anyway.

"What's up, Laura?" Paul greets me. He's always been a nice guy. He's in his mid-fifties but looks younger with the most startling blue eyes I've ever seen. His mutation is being able to manipulate water. He used to live in Michigan with his wife and daughter—who were both mutants—before they were killed in a gas leak explosion. I guess that the gas company that supplied their house wasn't maintaining the underground pipes, and it exploded with both his wife and daughter inside. I guess that that happened back before I was even born. His daughter was just three-years-old.

"I overheard you guys last week," I tell them quietly. I'm still not used to talking around people I don't know. It makes me uncomfortable. But I pull on my big girl panties and talk. Brad furrows his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" he barks. Brad isn't as nice as Paul. I don't know who pissed in his cereal, but he needs to cut the attitude.

"I overheard you guys talking about a time machine. How you want me to test it out because I can heal faster than anybody here." The three of them are quiet for a moment, trying to figure out how to react to that.

"Well," Brad starts. "At least now I don't have to wait for Jean to tell you, which could have taken all year at the rate she was going." Some of the objects in the room rattle, indicating that Jean is pissed off.

"Let's not focus on that right now," Paul cuts in. He turns to me with a kind smile. "Go on, Laura." I resist the urge to sigh.

"I want to tell you that I'll do it. I'll be your guinea pig."

"That's great-" Jean starts.

"But I have some conditions," I cut her off. Brad huffs and rolls his eyes. He's the kind of guy who, when a girl rejects him, calls her fat and ugly and tells her that he's too good for her anyway. Before Brad can give me a snarky comment, Jean cuts in.

"I think that that's perfectly fine, since you are, essentially, risking your life. But first, let's show you the machine," she says.

The three of them usher me in to a room that's away from everything and everyone. The door is heavy and thick and has about twelve locks as security codes on it—though I'd be able to claw my way through it like I was slicing through melted butter. Dios mío, how much money did they spend on this thing, anyway? You'd think that they'd spend a little more money on—I don't know—better quality food or clothes.

Behind the door is a large room that it stark white. White walls, white floors, brand new equipment. In the middle of the room stands a large machine-type thing. It looks like every other time machine that you'd see in a movie. It's circular and big and futuristic-looking.

"As you can see, this is the time machine," Jean says. Yeah, no shit. "We've spent the last ten years trying to perfect it, and recently succeeded in making it actually turn on just a few months ago."

"And as you heard last week, we tried sending several things through it, with bad results. We think that the time machine may work, but only those who can withstand the amount of energy and damage that the current gives off are able to use it. Which is where you come in," Brad tells me.

"Everybody who knows about the existence of mutants knows about your father. He's a legend who deserved better than the fate that he got," Paul tells me. Jesus Christ, does everyone know about my past, now? Thanks, Rictor. "And we're—or at least I am—honored to be in the presence of his daughter."

"Before we turn the machine on," Jean starts. "You said that you have some conditions that you would like to be met if you were to go through with this." I nod.

"I know that it's going to sound crazy—and it is, I know that for a fact—but I want to go back in time, to the year when my dad goes to Japan. I want to stop him from losing his immortality so that he can live. But I would need to be sent to two weeks before this happens. That's my condition. If you agree to do that, then I'll happily be your guinea pig."

They're quiet for a long moment, trying to digest this. Then Jean speaks.

"How are you planning to keep him from losing his losing his immortality?" she questions. I shrug.

"I'll figure it out. I think that I might have to go to Japan with him and kill a bunch of people. But I've killed people before so hopefully it'll be easy. I know that getting near the men to kill them without people hearing me will be hard, but I'll just cross that bridge when I get to it." Jean then pulls the two men aside and they all huddle together to talk.

While they do that, my hand unconsciously reaches up to clutch the dog tags that are hanging around my neck on a silver chain. They give me comfort when I'm stressed. It's like, when I wear it, he's with me. And don't get me wrong, I don't believe in God or heaven or hell or whatever. But I do believe in ghosts and spirits. I'm not sure why, though. It's just something that I've always wanted to be true.

A couple of minutes later, Jean, Paul, and Brad come back over to me, relaxed looks on their faces.

"We agree to your condition," Paul says. "Who knows, perhaps you could change the past so that mutants aren't on the face of extinction." I highly doubt that I'm that powerful, but I don't say so to him. "We have one more thing to show you before you go." He walks out of the room and returns with a black leather watch with a sleek black screen. "This is a smaller time machine. We've created it so that once you're in the past, you will be able to get back without any trouble." He taps the screen.

"Instead of the time of day, the screen will tell you what month, day, and year that you are in." Paul shows me some buttons. "These buttons will allow you to set the date on the watch to the time that you want to travel to." He then taps another larger button. "And after you do that, you press this button and it will actually send you through time to the date that you set."

"Okay, sounds easy enough," I mutter. He turns the watch on and puts it on my left wrist. It doesn't feel normal to wear something on my wrist. It just bothers me a little bit.

Paul then goes over to a glass table and picks up three pairs of thick, dark sunglasses and puts one pair on. Then he hands the other two to Jean and Brad and they put theirs on. I guess that I won't need one, considering I'm actually going into it so it'd make no sense if I try to protect my eyes.

As Brad turns the machine on, I hike my backpack higher onto my shoulders. It holds the following: a pair of clean clothes, the cellphone and earbuds that I got from Nate Munson three years ago, a pack of sour gummy worms (which are my favorite thing to eat of all time), a couple of comic books, a notebook and a pen, tampons, my father's old reading glasses, Charles's old pill bottle (I have no idea why it is in my bag, I guess I just left it in there and never took it out), and a hairbrush (I've gotten better at keeping my hair brushed because two years ago I didn't brush it for two months and it became so knotted that I had to cut it all off. I never want that to happen again because I look horrible with short hair). That's it. I only packed the things that I thought that I will need. Though, I'm not sure if any of the stuff will survive my trip back in time, I can only hope that at least the gummy worms survive.

Five minutes later, when Brad finally manages to switch on the machine, Jean walks up to me with something in her hand. She hands me two manila envelopes. I look into them both, one holds American money, and the other holds Canadian money.

"There's two thousand dollars in American money and two thousand in Canadian money" she explains. "Back in twenty thirteen Logan was hiding somewhere in the Canadian wilderness." She shakes her head. "You're going to have to ask Charles to help you find the exact location. Just…" she takes a deep breath and lets it out, calming herself. "Just save him, please. I'm not sure if you can actually pull this off, but I'm going to hold on to the slim chance that you can." I furrow my eyebrows at her.

"You loved him, didn't you?" I ask her. She smiles and shrugs.

"Our relationship was complicated." She then pulls one more thing out of her back pocket. A letter. "I wrote this letter to him last week. Right after I found out about… well, you know. I want you to give it to him."

"Why did you write him a letter if he'd dead?"

"I knew that he could possibly never read it, but it calmed me down. It made me feel better to write to him than to just cry my eyes out." I understand that… kind of. I hate crying, it makes me feel drained after and it makes my neck all sticky and wet.

"Are you guys done?" Brad asks impatiently. Jean nods while I put the letter and the two envelopes in my bag. "Okay, Laura. Just walk through the machine, and let's hope that you survive." I roll my eyes at him. He's so fucking annoying.

I walk up to the machine, which glowed with power and energy. And I find that—even with all of the things that I've see and done—I am scared. I'm scared out of my mind at the thought of meeting my father. Of seeing him so young and alive. Seeing him without all of those scars on his body. And I'm scared that he—being younger and more temperamental—won't want anything to do with me. Or that he'll make sure that I won't be born, by going to Transigen and destroying it before they had a chance to create me.

I stop myself from thinking anything else. If I keep thinking like this then I'll be too distracted to do anything, let alone save my father. So I take a couple of deep breaths to steady myself, straighten out my ponytail, and step into the machine, where I'm greeted with immense pain and darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN LOGAN.**

Laura's P.O.V.

I come to when I hear a loud horn blast next to me. My eyes burst open and I fly into a sitting position. I see that I'm lying on the side of the road in what seems to be the middle of nowhere. Where the hell am I? What's the date? I rub my forehead as I look at my watch. October eleventh, twenty-thirteen. Jesus. It actually worked.

I feel a smile forming on my face. I'm in the year twenty-thirteen. Five years before I was born. The smile grows wider. Dad is still alive. I can still save him. My heart flutters against my ribcage at the thought.

I slide my book bag off of my back and find that everything seems to be alright, except the gummy worms, which are melted. Damn! I can't have anything. I huff as I zip up my book bag, slip it back onto my back, and stand up.

 _It's okay, Laura_ , I tell myself. _You can always get more gummy worms. They should be the least of your worries, anyway. You have to focus on getting to New York so that you can find Dad._ But how the hell am I going to get to New York? I don't even know where I am. I guess I just have to start walking and then hitch a ride from someone.

I decide to start walking in the direction that faces away from the setting sun and pop in my earbuds. I turn on a song by Anna Martin, an artist who is still pretty new but has an amazing voice. I turn the music on loud enough to drown out my own thoughts but still be able to hear what's going on around me.

Over the next few hours I walk and walk and walk. I don't see another soul, maybe the occasional squirrel or chipmunk, but other than that, nothing. This is getting ridiculous. How can I not pass by anybody? It's literally dark out. The annoyance that has been building in my chest over the last few hours breaks me. I scream out of frustration. I'm hungry and tired and I just want to fucking get to New York. Is that too much to ask for? And to top it all off, my damn phone is dead.

I huff as I continue walking, swearing under my breath in Spanish. I really wish I could steal a car right now. But in order to steal a car, there'd have to actually be a car to steal.

After about another half hour I finally see headlights appear behind me. My heart jumps as I turn around and stick my thumb out. The rusty blue Buick stops a couple dozen feet from me and I walk up to the driver's side window. As I stop beside the window, I automatically regret my decision to stick my thumb out. In the driver's seat sits a white man in his mid-twenties with blond hair and a big nose. In the passenger seat sits a dark-skinned man with a nice haircut and thick eyebrows. The radio is blasting out rap music and I can see that the car is littered with garbage.

"Where're you headed?" Blondie asks with a smile on his face. If I wasn't lucky enough to be able to defend myself, then that smile would give me the creeps. But I've seen things that are a hundred times scarier than him, so it doesn't bother me.

"New York," I tell him.

"Aren't you a little young to be hitchhiking?"

"Aren't you a little old to be flirting with a teenager?" I shoot back at him. He rolls his eye.

"Touché. Get in." Still regretting every second of this, I get in the car, sitting on the back seat. I don't even bother putting my headphones back in, I just sit there and watch the two men like hawks. I don't trust them for a minute. I just have to wait for the right time to take them out and steal their car.

We're on the road for about an hour, with me not taking my eyes off of them, when Blondie turns onto a dirt road that is surrounded by forest. As we drive down the road, the two men share a look. I know what they're planning. I've seen enough evil in this world to know that they're planning to stop the car, rape me and probably murder me. But I'm not scared. I'm more than able to defend myself.

After about five minutes, Blondie stops the car and turns it off, plunging us into darkness. Lucky for me I can see really well in the dark. We sit in silence for a couple of moments. Then Blondie and Eyebrows turn around to face me. Eyebrows turns on the overhead light, though that doesn't make much difference.

I know what they're seeing when they look at me. I'm only five feet tall and maybe a hundred pounds soaking wet. I don't look a day over twelve. But I have a saying that I wish everybody would go by: never judge a book by its cover. And boy that's what Blondie and Eyebrows are doing.

Blondie lifts his arm up and reveals a navy green hunting knife with a blade that curves up and glistens sickeningly in the light. They know that I see the knife and are waiting for my reaction. I don't know why, but the fact that they look so serious is funny to me. I make a sound that is somewhere in between a snort and a laugh. I have no idea what the hell is wrong with me. Maybe it's the fact that Blondie stabbing me with that knife would tickle at most; I've felt worse pain then a stab wound.

What happens next is kind of a blur to me. I know that the whole thing must have lasted ten minutes or so, but it seemed more like ten seconds. After I laugh at them, Eyebrows demands that I take my clothes off. I tell them to jump off a cliff, or something of that nature. Then Blondie stabs me in the chest.

Funny. It didn't tickle but it did give me that jolt of adrenaline that makes me feel alive. Don't get me wrong, it did hurt like a bitch, but I didn't pay attention to it. I was more focused on the two men.

When they saw that the knife in my chest didn't kill me or make me writhe in pain, they shared a confused and sort of scared look.

I grabbed ahold of Blondie's wrist with such strength that I'm pretty sure both him and Eyebrows heard the bone snap. And boy did Blondie feel it. I let his wrist go and he cradled it to his chest, screaming and writhing in pain. They then watched as I removed the knife from my chest. I could feel my wound heal immediately, and I dropped the knife on the floor.

"What the hell are you?" Eyebrows gasped.

"I'm the Wolverine," I snarled.

I opened the backdoor and slipped out. I then ripped the driver's side door open and grabbed Blondie by the front of his shirt and ripped him out of the car. I heard Eyebrows exit the car in a hurry and start running into the woods. I would go after him after I was finished with Blondie.

I unsheathed my claws and they glistened in the moonlight. I went into another world at that moment. It was like I was a different person. Like I was a wild animal or something. I dug the claws on my right hand into Blondie's throat and ripped them out. I heard his screams fade as he bled to death. And I liked the feeling... for a tenth of a second. Then I felt guilt about taking his life... which was quickly replaced by the fact that I had to go after Eyebrows.

I left Blondie's body and ran as fast as I could after Eyebrows. I followed his scent and caught up with him within a matter of seconds. I leapt at him from behind. I dug my claws into his back and neck. We fell to the ground and he was still squirming somehow. He was a fighter, I gave him that. I ripped my claws out and dug the claws on my right hand into his skull.

I then hid both bodies in a ditch covered with leaves, and walked back to the car in a daze. I got in the car and had to move the seat all the way up so that I could reach the pedal. I then turned the car back, turned the car around, and got back on the road.

That leads me to right now. It's been an hour since I killed those men and I know that I have to do a couple of things. First, I have to change my bloody clothes, then I have to stop at a gas station or something and get a map and some food. And then I have to get some sleep because I'm exhausted and I know that I won't be able to do anything on zero sleep.

I drive another fifteen minutes before finding a gas station. I pull into the parking lot and park in a dark spot where I change my clothes so that I don't look suspicious. I then fill the car with gas and go inside the building.

The building smells like burnt coffee and stale bread and looks deserted. I ignore the weird look I get from the woman behind the counter and head towards the snack isle. I get another bag of sour gummy worms, one bag of sour cream and cheese Pringles, a bag of beef jerky, and a tall can of tea. I bring them all up to the counter and add a map to the pile.

I wait as the cashier rings up the stuff and adds thirty dollars' worth of gas to the total. She looks like she wants to say something to me, most likely about my age, but she doesn't. It's only then that I notice the scary look on my face. I'm scowling deeply and from the small mirror set up on the counter, I can see that I have dark circles under my eyes. I look dangerous. No wonder she doesn't question my age.

After I pay for my stuff and walk out to the car, I eat the junk food that I've bought while I read the map. In this map, they highlighted where I currently am, which is Bottineau, North Dakota. Okay. That's a start. I search the car and find an old pen and highlight a good route to Westchester, New York.

Alright. I'm not going to get on the road tonight for fear that I'll fall asleep on the road, so I lock the car doors, climb into the back seat, and lay down. Tomorrow, I'll start the long journey to New York so that I can start an even longer journey to Canada to find my father.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN LOGAN.**

Laura's P.O.V.

 _Keep driving, Laura,_ I tell myself. _Just keep driving. You don't need any more distractions. You don't know these people and have no obligations towards them._ But I find that I can't just drive past the two teenagers that are walking along side of the road, sticking their thumbs out as to try to get me to stop. Something is making me pull over and wait as they walk up to the car. I don't know why I'm doing this. Nothing good ever comes from picking up hitch hikers; I should know as I'm the prime example of what could go wrong when you let a stranger into your car.

But I find that maybe I could help. I mean, they look like they could use some help. And as I've already pointed out, I'm more than able to protect myself. I roll the passenger side window down as the teenagers come to a stop by it.

The girl looks to be sixteen or seventeen with brown hair, blue eyes and has a cautious look on her face. The boy looks to be fourteen or fifteen with brown hair that hangs into his blue eyes and has a smile on his face. They're obviously siblings. The resemblance is strong between the two of them.

"Can we have a ride?" the boy asks me. His voice sounds squeaky, he's probably still going through puberty.

"Where to?" I ask them. I'm careful not to repeat the words that Blondie spoke to me all those days ago back in North Dakota. It'd bring up things that I don't want to remember.

"Westchester, it's just a couple of hours from here," the girl informs me. What are the odds. I wonder if they, too, are going to Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, but then quickly shake the thought out of my head. I doubt that I'd meet any mutants. It'd be too much of a coincidence.

I sigh as I nod my head. Both the girl and the boy get in the back seat. I can't blame them considering I'm a stranger. Thankfully I had the sense to clean out the car yesterday, which included the bloody knife along with a bunch of trash.

As I get back on the road, a silence falls over the three of us, and I start to feel more relaxed. I'm more comfortable in silence, I have been ever since I was born. I rub my eyes, trying to erase the drowsiness that is starting to settle over me. I manage to shake off the feeling... for now.

Ten minutes into the drive, I see the girl and boy exchange looks out of the corner of my eye. And then I think I see the girl hand a small piece of paper to the boy. A minute later, she speaks.

"So, uh... what's your name?" she asks. I don't answer her, keeping my focus on the road. I want to keep a low profile, and that means that I can't just go and give my name to complete strangers.

The siblings share another look. I swear, if I wasn't driving I'd duct tape them to opposite sides of the car, facing away from each other, so that they couldn't share anymore looks. They're probably silently talking about me. I quickly shake the thought out of my head. What do I care? I don't even know them. Whatever they're thinking doesn't mean anything to me. I just need to stop over thinking things or else I'll drive myself crazy.

"I'm Audrey and this is my little brother, Logan." I almost drive off the road at the mention of the boy's name; but manage to hold it together. I forget that there is more than one guy on this planet that is named Logan. It just took me by surprise and reminded me of my dad.

When I don't react to her, Audrey sighs loudly and looks at Logan.

"Um... does it hurt?" he asks. What does he mean? I furrow my eyebrows and catch his gaze in the rearview mirror. "When you unsheathe your claws, I mean. I was just assuming that it does hurt because of the metal that covers them..." He cuts off as I slam on the breaks and pull off the road. A line of cars honk at me as they pass, but I ignore them.

I turn around in my seat and stare that the siblings through narrowed eyes. How the hell do they know about my claws? I met them ten minutes ago!

"How the hell do you know about me?" I growl at them. The pair look taken aback for a moment, but then quickly recover.

"We're both mutants, too," Audrey tells me. "Logan's mutation is the ability to manipulate water. Mine is the ability to know who is a mutant and what their mutation is. That's how we know."

"So, is that why you asked me for a ride? Because I'm a mutant?" I ask. They both shake their heads.

"No!" Logan exclaims. "We didn't even know you were a mutant until you pulled over. We were just looking for a ride to-"

"Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," I finish for him. His eyes widen.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. I'm headed there, too." I turn back around in my seat and rub my temple with my fingers. I take deep breaths as I try to calm down. I knew I shouldn't have stopped. Now what am I gonna do? If they start blabbing about my mutation to everyone at the school, then I won't get my chance to properly introduce myself to Charles and my father's old friends. And it'll make it a lot harder for me to bring up my mission and what I need from Charles.

"Okay, here's what I'm going to do. I'll let you stay in the car; but you cannot bring up my mutation to the people there."

"Why not-" Logan starts but I cut him off quickly.

"Because I said so." I sigh loudly and grip the steering wheel so hard that I feel it beginning to bend. "I'm not exactly from here and I need to keep a low profile, alright?" After a moment, they both nod slowly.

I take another few seconds to calm myself down and then slowly get back on the road. I wish I could just teleport to my father and skip all the rest. But of course, I can't do that as that's not my mutation.

"Where are you from?" Audrey asks me fifteen minutes later. I look at her in the rearview mirror.

"What?" I ask, surprised. I had not been paying attention to anything other than the road and her question catches my off guard.

"You said that you're not from here. And you have a strong accent. So where are you from?" I don't answer her for a while. I'm not sure if I should tell them. But then again, what will it hurt? It's not like I'm telling them that I'm from the future. A future where they're most likely dead.

"Mexico," I tell them, keeping my eyes on the road.

"So, you're, what, an illegal immigrant?" Logan asks me. I frown to myself as I keep driving.

"Logan!" Audrey hisses.

"What?!" her brother exclaims. "It's a logical question!" She frowns deeply at him.

"No, it's not! She was nice enough to give us a ride all the way to the school. _And_ she's a mutant. With the amount of shit that mutants are going through right now, we have to stick together." Logan scowls.

"I just wanted to know," he mumbles.

"You could say that," I tell them, answering his question. This statement quiets them down as they digest them. God, it's like being an illegal immigrant is the worst possible thing in the world. "I was born in Mexico City to a Mexican mother and a Canadian father."

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Audrey asks. "You look pretty young to be out here by yourself."

"It doesn't matter where they are. Anyway, I can take care of myself. I've done it for years now. That's all I'm willing to say about it."

"But-" I cut her off by turning on the radio and turning the volume up so high that neither of them would be able to hear themselves think. The song that plays is horrible, some rapper that is so obviously bad at his job that it's a miracle that he was able to get a record deal. But then again, that's only my opinion.

After about an hour and a half the fact that I haven't slept in over twenty-four hours along with the jet lag catches up with me. I'd been hoping that if I kept on driving nonstop that I'd be able to get to my destination faster but now I know that it wasn't such a good idea.

My eyes drift closed for a second and then I jerk them open. _Come on, Laura. You can do this. Just a few more miles and you'll be there._ But then my eyes drift shut again, and this time I have a hell of a hard time opening them again. And when I finally do a few seconds later, I can see that I've started to drift off the road a little. I swerve back onto the road, barely missing the guardrail.

"Are you okay?" Audrey asks me. "I can drive, if you want." I almost laugh in her face.

"Absolutely not," I almost hiss at her. I drive a couple more minutes, and then it happens again.

My eyes drift closed and the world starts fading out as I start to fall asleep. I hear screams as I feel the car drift off the road. I feel Audrey reaching over me to try to grab the wheel, but it's too late. We slam into something hard and I feel myself being thrown from the car as I don't have a seat belt on. The last thing that I'm aware of is landing on the road, and the pain from the cuts that I got from smashing through the windshield, before I black out.

* * *

I wake up on a thin mattress with a feeling that I've been asleep for a while. Where the hell am I? What happened? At that moment, it all comes back to me. My having traveled back in time to save my father. Audrey and Logan. The car crash. I take deep breaths through my nose and smell rubbing alcohol, blood, and vomit. Maybe I'm in a hospital? But why would I be in a hospital? I heal fast and I've never been sick a day in my life so there'd be no reason as to why I'd need to be in a hospital.

I open my eyes and find myself, not in a hospital, but in some sort of infirmary. I see that I have a needle in my arm that leads to a metal stand that hangs a plastic bag with clear liquid in it. I sit up in the bed and look around. The room is too white for my taste, and makes my heart race because it kind of reminds me of Transigen. It brings back some terrible memories that I've been trying so hard to forget. I try to steady my breathing in an effort to make my heart stop pounding against my chest.

I rip the needle out of my arm, swing my legs over the side of the bed, and stand up. Thankfully I'm still in the clothes that I was wearing when I got in the crash so that means that nobody took my clothes off me while I was out. I fast walk over to the wooden door and throw it open to reveal a large corridor. I quickly leave the room and walk down the corridor looking around myself.

Am I at the X-mansion? I have to be because this place doesn't look like a museum but then again it seems too big to be somebody's home. I pass by a group of people who are talking excitedly amongst themselves. When I walk by them, they stop their conversation for a moment to look at me. I ignore them and follow my instincts and find myself in a large kitchen.

My stomach growls as soon as my eyes land on the fridge. I run over to it and am about to rip open the door when I hear voices coming from the other room.

"Does anybody know who she is?" a man's voice asks. My ears perk up at that. Are they talking about me? I quietly walk so that I'm leaning against the wall that separates us and listen.

"No, nobody knows. Not even Audrey or Logan. They said that they asked for her name, but she wouldn't give it to them," says a woman. No, not just any woman. I know that voice. Jean. The younger version of her. I wonder if her hair is less gray and if she doesn't have as many wrinkles as before.

"And she's still asleep?" a different person asks.

"Yeah, she is. Which is completely understandable considering she was in a car accident and was thrown through the windshield."

"Why was she driving in the first place?" a woman wonders out loud. "She can't be older than fifteen. And where are her parents?"

"Audrey said that the girl is a mutant," a man's voice muses. "She probably either ran away from home or was kicked out by her parents when they found out."

"She came a long way, then," Jean states. "Audrey told me that the girl said that she was born in Mexico. And observed that she had a strong accent."

"She must have heard about this place and thought that it'd be a safe haven for her." I almost choke on my own saliva. That last voice belongs to Charles. Charles is still alive right now. He's not sick. He doesn't have those seizures and doesn't have to take that medication yet. Hearing his voice calms me down a bit.

"Can't you see into her head and find out who she is?" a man asks. It's quiet for a moment and I hear Charles sigh.

"No. It's like she doesn't exist because I can't hear her and I can't find her through the Cerebro. I'm not sure if maybe it's her mutation that's causing it but-"

"Actually, that's what I want to talk to you about," Jean interrupts. "Yesterday I put her through a CAT scan and I found something interesting." Oh shit.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN LOGAN.**

Laura's P.O.V.

What is with Jean poking her nose in another person's business? It's like she's incapable of leaving well enough alone. I huff softly and grind my teeth together. I just need to calm down long enough to convince Charles to help me.

"What did you find?" one guy asks Jean. I hear Jean take a deep breath and let it out as she prepares to tell whoever is in the room about me.

"She has claws, Scott."

"What are you talking about?" Scott asks. Six or seven more people chime in with curiosity.

"She has adamantium coated claws, just like Logan. Though only two on each hand and one on each foot. I mean, it could mean nothing because there have been plenty of cases were two mutants have the same power with a slight difference. But... I don't know. It seems like it's more than that." Someone chuckles softly.

"I dunno, Jean. Maybe it is something more. I mean, Logan has been known to have the occasional one-night stand every so often. Maybe she's his daughter," a man says. Hank. I've got to give him credit because he's not far off. I am Logan's daughter, but I'm not the by-product of a one-night stand; more like I'm a science experiment gone wrong.

"It's possible," Jean agrees. "I mean, they have the same shaped face and lips and eyes, and their hair is the same color, too. But I don't know. I don't see Logan being irresponsible enough to not use protection. And I don't remember him ever going to Mexico."

"Well, you're right about the protection, but she was most likely born when Logan was out traveling and by himself," Scott reminds her. "So, he could have gone to Mexico and never even told us. Or maybe her mother could have been vacationing in the states or Canada and then went back to Mexico. And that's if she ishis daughter, we don't know for sure." Okay, I can't just sit here and listen to them come up with their own theories about my existence. I need to come out from my hiding space and tell them the truth.

"And what's with that watch?" Hank asks. I frown. Watch? Jean takes a deep breath.

"It was on her when we found her, along with Logan's dog tags. I'm surprised it survived the crash. I'm surprised that _she_ survived the crash, but I'm guessing—with everything else that she has in common with Logan—that she's also able to heal fast." I look down at my wrist and the watch that'll allow me to get back to my time is gone, along with the dog tags that were around my neck. Something comes over me at that moment. Maybe I'm overreacting, but I feel annoyance wash over me.

Without thinking, I come out from my hiding spot, revealing myself to a room full of mutants. When I reveal myself, everyone turns to look at me, but I only have eyes for Jean, who is clutching both the watch and the necklace in her hands. I narrow my eyes at her and start marching over to her. When I reach her, I reach and yank both the watch and necklace from her hands. I give her a defensive look and then turn to examine the objects. Both seem to be in perfect conditions, save for a couple of harmless scratches on the screen of the watch. I sigh with relief.

I put the watch back on, then I hug the dog tags to my chest. They're the only thing that I have left of my dad, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to them. I put it around my neck and then look up to meet several pairs of eyes.

I wish they would stop looking at me like that. It makes me feel like I'm some piece of art in a museum or something. What are they thinking as they look at me? A runaway mutant? A girl who could possibly be Logan's daughter? Or just as some troubled teenager? Probably all three. But I don't really care what they think of me. I'm not here for their approval; I'm here for Charles's help.

I search the room and find Charles, who sits in his wheel chair next to the couch. I almost smile when I see that his skin isn't as wrinkled as it was when I last saw him in '29, and he looks healthier. And I know that the only way that I'm going to get him to help me is if I tell him the truth about everything. Though I won't give him the details, I'll just give him the highlights.

"Hello," he starts in that familiar English accent. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier, and I'm-"

"I know who you are," I interrupt. I look around the room and try to work up the courage to do this, it's going to be even harder to tell him than it was to tell Jean and Hank. Charles raises his eyebrows at me, his face filled with curiosity.

"Oh? Well then, you know who I am so why don't you tell me who you are?" His voice is kind and patient; and I'm glad that in the next however many years that he lives, his personality won't change much.

"Laura."

"Laura? That's your name?" I nod and he smiles.

"I need to tell you something," I tell him. "And I know that it's going to sound crazy, but I need you to listen to me before you ask questions." Confusion crosses his face, as well as the faces of the other people in the room. I hear a couple of people whisper amongst themselves, but I only have eyes for Charles. He nods.

"Okay," he agrees quietly. "We can do that, can't we?" He's talking to Jean and everyone else. They don't answer at first, but eventually everyone agrees.

"My name is Laura Kinney, and I'm from the year 2032." I hear somebody snort loudly and I turn and narrow my eyes at Scott. He has an annoying smirk on his face that tells me that he thinks I'm full of shit and possibly thinks that I just escaped from an asylum.

I take a deep breath, ordering myself to ignore him and move on with the story. I turn back to Charles.

"And you guys are right. I am Logan's daughter." A couple of people gasp slightly and shock crosses over their faces. "But I wasn't born from a one-night stand. I wasn't born because Logan was irresponsible. I was created in the lab of a company not worth mentioning right now." I sigh. I can't believe I must relive this again. I quickly go over the facts. How Transigen created X-24 after my friends and I didn't want to fight for them. How we escaped with some of the nurses. How I met Logan. "To make a long story short, in about a week or so, Logan will be approached by a woman named Yukio and is taken to Japan to say goodbye to a man he saved from the Nagasaki bombing back in the 1940s, Yashida. It's then that Yashida will extract Logan's immortality, therefore returning him to the normal aging process." Scott goes to interrupt me, but I stop him with a look.

"And by the time I met him in 2029 he was old. His hair was mostly gray and his skin was wrinkled. And his healing was almost as slow as a human's." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. _Get to the point, Laura,_ I tell myself. I can't relive this again. I'll have to make it quick. "To get to the point, when my friends and I escaped, I met up with Logan and he got me to North Dakota. But as my friends crossed the border, they caught up with us and X-24 killed Logan." A lot of people have trouble processing this, and it takes them a while to settle down again.

I look at Charles and see that he's staring into oblivion, lost in thought… so is Jean. I know how they feel. I was the one who saw my dad die, and even I can't believe it sometimes.

"So… how do you expect us to believe that you're from the future?" Scott asks me. Huh. I didn't think that far ahead. I frown deeply and think for a minute. And then I remember something.

"Where's my bookbag?" I ask them. Jean reaches beside her and picks something up, revealing my bookbag. I go over and take it from her and dig through it, taking out my cell phone and charger out of it. "Is there an outlet?"

"Yeah, over there," a dark-haired girl tells me, pointing to a spot on the wall behind Hank. I go over and plug my phone in.

While I wait for it to power up, I go over to the kitchen and open the fridge and peer inside for something to eat. I spot some leftover pepperoni pizza. My stomach growls at the sight of it. I grab the entire plate, which consisted of four slices, and I grab the jug of green tea. I bring it all to the island and then climb up onto the counter so that I can search for a cup… all the while everyone staring at me.

I ignore them as I grab a glass cup out of the cabinet, then—with ease—I jump down, landing perfectly on my feet and walk over to the island and pour myself a cup of tea.

I then bring the tea and pizza over to the living room and sit down on the couch next to Jean and dig in. I stuff my face with so much pizza that I forget to breathe for a moment. I'm so hungry, though I don't know why. Maybe I was asleep for a lot longer than I originally thought.

"What are you doing?" Scott asks me impatiently. I look at him as I swallow the food in my mouth.

"I'm climbing Mount Everest," I say sarcastically. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm eating and waiting for my cell phone to charge so that I can prove to you that I'm from the future."

"Why are you eating our food?"

"Why do you think? I'm hungry so I'm eating." I finish with the second slice of pizza and move on to the third. Within the next couple of minutes, I finish the rest of the pizza and down the remainder of the tea. I push the plate and cup away and burp loudly.

"Jeez!" Hank exclaims. "That little lady can eat. Where do you put it all?" I smile slightly.

"Let's just say that I have a fast metabolism. Plus, I burn a lot of calories doing… let's just say things that aren't exactly legal. Stuff like stealing a car and mur-" I break off before I can say the entire word but I have a feeling that everyone already knows what I was going to say. I stand up from where I'm sitting and go over to my phone, which now has a charge of twenty percent. Just enough to allow me to show the pictures to Charles.

I unplug the phone and search through the endless photos of me and my friends. Then I come to the pictures that I am looking for. The first picture is one I took of Charles, just before he died. He looked clearly older in this photo than he does right now and I'm next to him, smiling into the camera along with him. The next picture is one I took of my dad when he wasn't looking. This picture took place when we made it to Eden and he was sitting up on the bed, looking ragged and old and beaten up. He looked miserable.

I walk over to Charles and show him the pictures. He stares at the one of Logan for a while, and I can understand why. When he finally hands the phone back to me, I take it around the room and show everyone the picture of Logan.

When everybody's seen the pictures, I put my phone back on the charger and turn to Charles.

"So," I urge. "Do you guys believe me now?" After a few moments of just standing in the middle of the room like a sack of potatoes, Charles finally nods.

"Yes," he answers. "We believe you. I just have one question." I raise my eyebrows at him, urging him to go on. "What do you need from us?" I sigh and work up the courage to ask him this favor.

"I need your help to find my dad, so that I can stop him from losing his immortality therefore keeping his healing powers in peak condition—therefore ensuring that he won't die in sixteen years." I look at him with pleading eyes. "I need your help saving my dad."

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN LOGAN.**

Laura's P.O.V.

Alberta, Canada. That's where my bonehead father is hiding out. Apparently, after he regained his memories and remembered all the horrible things that he did in the multiple wars he was a part of, he ran off and he's turned himself into a hermit by hiding in the wilderness in a small town in Alberta.

"I swear it's like he's trying to make my life difficult," I say to Jubilee as I repack my bag for my journey tomorrow. I was given another pair of clothes, which I put in my bag. I also have the comic books, Dad's old glasses, the pack of tampons—still haven't gotten my first period, though—my notebook and pen, my hairbrush, and some food.

"Well, Logan is known to make other people's lives difficult. And it's not like he even knows you exist yet, so he doesn't know what he's doing." I roll my eyes and zip up my bag. Jubilee is a pretty Asian girl with the mutation to generate pyrotechnic energy plasmoids from her hands. I don't know her that well, but she had come to the room that I had been staying in to talk to me.

"I guess, but it feels like he's trying to make this harder for me than it has to be. I'm already risking the probability that I might not be born to do this." I put a hand to my stomach and stop talking. I'm starting to make myself so anxious about this that I'm beginning to feel sick. Of course, nobody would want to change the past so that they won't exist in the present; but this is something I must do, no matter how scared I am.

"I know that. You just should tell him the least amount of information as possible. For example: don't tell him the name of the company that created you so that he can't go and tear up the place before you're born. And don't tell him the year that you'll be born." I sigh as I we walk down the hallway and to the kitchen, where Jean is cooking something for dinner. "Or, you could get on his good side and have him actually look forward to the day you are born." But then she snorts. "Who am I kidding? Logan doesn't seem like the kind of guy who is fond of children."

"I have to tell him which company created me." Even though I don't want to, I know that I should. Jubilee frowns, confused.

"Why?"

"Because the people who created me and my friends are the same people who are responsible for the decline of mutant births since two-thousand four. And will be the ones responsible for the eventual extinction of the mutant species," I tell her. Her eyes grow wide, and I leave her side to find Charles. There's one last thing that I must do before I leave.

I stop in front of Charles's office and take a deep breath before knocking on the door. There's a moment of silence before I get an answer.

"Come in," Charles calls out. I open the door to see him at his desk reading a book. When I come in, he looks up and puts the book down.

"Laura, what can I do for you?" I take a moment to look around the room and see that it's a nice room filled with books and papers. I can imagine Charles spending most of his time here to get a break from everybody in this place.

I reach into my jacket pocket and pull out the bottle of pills that the Charles I know in '29 will have to take to prevent seizures. I hold the bottle out to him, and he carefully takes it from me. He looks it over for a moment, then peers at me.

"What are these for?" he asks me with a confused look on his face.

"I didn't say this in front of the others because I didn't want to scare them or cause a disturbance, but… they're for you," I tell him. I take a deep breath and let it out. "In the year two thousand, twenty-eight, you'll have a massive seizure. This seizure will cause the death or severe injury of about six hundred people. And you'll kill most of the people here, in this school. The only known people to have survived are Logan, Jean, and Hank." As I was talking, all the blood drained from Charles's face as he listened to me. I know that he believes me. His reaction to my information proves that. And now he's probably trying to come to terms with the fact that—if he doesn't do something—he could accidently kill hundreds of people, including his friends.

I stand there in his office for five minutes in complete silence. Charles is trying to come up with something to say, seeming to be at a loss for words. Finally, he seems to recover enough to speak.

"Okay," he whispers. I raise my eyebrows and gape at him in confusion.

"That's it? I just told you that in fifteen years, you'll accidently kill hundreds of people, and all you have to say is 'Okay'?" I fold my arms across my chest, completely annoyed.

"There's nothing I can do at the moment; but I promise you that I'll look into it and I'll do everything in my power to prevent all of those people from dying. But that's all I can do for now." I'm about to argue, but he cuts me off. "I appreciate you warning me about this, I really do. If I can figure out how to prevent the seizure, then you'll have saved hundreds of lives. But I'd rather not think of it right now." I sigh loudly, mildly annoyed. But I know that he's right. It's not like he's going to have the seizure tomorrow, he still has a lot of time to figure it all out. Besides, this should be the last thing on my mind. Tomorrow I have to start my long journey to Canada, and I have no idea how I'm going to get there.

I nod in agreement, and at that moment, Jean's voice rings out.

"Dinner's ready!" she calls. Charles gestures for us to leave the room, and we both step out into the hallway and make our way to the dining room.

Laid out on the table is a feast. Jean had coded up two huge steaks, and Rogue had helped her by cooking up a big bowl of mashed potatoes, and some greed beans, as well as a salad. Plus, there are a few options for those who are apparently vegetarian—based on the disgusted looks they are throwing towards the cooked meat. I respect those people who are vegetarian, but I could never be one. I love meat too much to just not eat it.

Everybody grabs a plate and they fill it up with food, then they grab a seat wherever they can. I do the same, snatching a chair at the table next to Audrey and Logan. Outside, a huge storm rages on. Heavy rain, lightning. If Storm wasn't sitting across the table from me, then I'd think that she was responsible. But nope, just Mother Nature being a bitch.

In the middle of the meal, Charles gets everybody's attention, and they quiet down.

"Everybody, I know that it has been a weird couple of days. Up until now, we didn't know that a time machine would ever be possible, and yet, here we are, surrounding the dinner table, having one last night with a mutant from the future. I know that the future that she comes from isn't exactly ideal, but hopefully, with her here, we'll be able to fix the present to get a better future. A future where we are all here, doing what we are now. A future where Logan is alive and healthy." I can see the pain in his eyes as he recalls the information I told him earlier.

"Ya know," Scott begins as he puts his fork down. "I could never really see Logan having any children. To be honest, he didn't seem like the guy with the patience to raise one." He chuckles. "I definitely never saw him having a daughter. If he were to ever have a child, all I can see in my head is a son." He shrugs.

"He almost did have a son," I tell them. Everyone turns to look at me, frowning in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Hank asks. I put my fork down and sigh.

"As I told you guys, I wasn't brought into existence the natural way. I was created in a lab. We'll call the company that created me… the Academy. When the Academy got ahold of my dad's DNA, they wanted to create a male clone. I guess they thought that a girl wouldn't be as strong or something…" I could totally see that being the reason why Dr. Rice wouldn't want the clone they created to be a girl. "But something in his DNA was damaged. The Y-chromosome, I think. But they tried to make a male clone, anyways. They tried twenty-two times. And they failed twenty-two times. Then, my mother, a geneticist at the Academy, suggested that they create a girl clone." I shake my head. "I guess the correct term would be a genetic twin, because the clone wouldn't be the same gender as Logan. I don't know, that's what Gabriela said.

"Anyway, the head of the Academy denied her suggestion. But she went ahead with the procedure anyway, and when the Academy found out—instead of destroying the fetus—they forced my mother to carry it. And it was a success. They got me out of it, but after I was born, they took my mother away and nobody ever saw her again."

The whole table is quiet when I finish my tale, nobody knowing what to say. Finally, Scott breaks the silence.

"How do you know all that stuff?" he asks. I shrug.

"After my dad died, I did a lot of research on the company that created me. And I managed to get some information out of Gabriela, one of the nurses that raised me."

"So, they weren't able to create a male clone?" Rogue asks. I shake my head.

"Just me. When I was born, I was given the label that I was supposed to be referred as."

"And what 'Label' was that?" Jean asks.

"X-23. And before you ask why, I'm not exactly sure. I think it has to do with the weapon X experiment that my dad was put through." I shrug.

"So how did you end up with the name 'Laura?'"

"The nurses that raised me, they told me that my mom had chosen my name the day I was born, before she died."

"Okay, I think we've all enjoyed the lesson, but why don't we go back to eating?" a woman says. I think that's a little rude, but I don't say anything, as I really do want to finish eating. So, I pick up my fork and shove more food in my mouth.

Thirty minutes later—as we're eating dessert—two boys around my age walk up to the table. One of them has a greenish tint to his skin, while the other kind of resembles a snake. They both look to be mad and they are walking very close to each other. I don't find out why until a second later. The glint of metal handcuffs catches my eyes. Where the hell did two fourteen-year-olds get handcuffs?

"Professor X?" the snake-looking boy asks. Charles looks over at them, sees the handcuffs, and sighs.

"What happened, Teddy?" Jean asks.

"Ronny and I found a pair of handcuffs earlier today, and a few minutes ago, we were messing around with them and accidently handcuffed ourselves to each other," Teddy says.

"Do you have a key?" Teddy shakes his head. Jean groans in defeat. Scott smirks, but otherwise doesn't look up from the piece of cake he's eating. He would find this amusing.

"We have bolt cutters in the shed in the back," Hank suggests. "I could go get them." Charles shakes his head.

"I wouldn't feel comfortable sending anybody out there in this storm."

"Too bad Storm isn't here," Scott says.

"Where is she?" Rogue asks.

"When I last saw her, she said something about helping Bobby out with something. I haven't seen her since this morning." I focus on my cake and try to drown out their conversation, for fear of where this is heading. Charles sighs.

"Well then," he says to Teddy and Ronny. "I guess you're going to have to be cuffed together for the night, until we can figure something out."

"Wait, I've got an idea," Scott exclaims. "We need something sharp and strong enough to cut through the cuffs, right?" Oh, god.

"Yeah?" Jean says, confused. At that moment, I can feel every pair of eyes turn towards me. I look up and exchange a look with Charles. He nods.

"Please, Laura?" he asks. "It'd make the whole situation easier for all of us." I lean my head on my clenched fist as I think about it. Should I help Teddy and Ronny? I don't really like to have attention drawn to me; and—if I do this—I'm sure to attract everyone's attention. But then again, I'd hate to be handcuffed to someone else overnight, and wouldn't wish that on these guys. What the hell. It's not like they don't know what I can do. I might as well do it since I've got nothing to hide. I nod.

Teddy and Ronny walk over and stand next to Rogue, who sits directly across from me. They hold their arms out to me, waiting for me to free them. I sigh and take my right hand, and slowly unsheathe my claws.

I hear a couple of people suck in some air, but other than that, the room is quiet as I reach over, and cut the handcuffs in half, leaving each boy with a bracelet around their wrists, but separated. I retract my claws, and go back to eating.

After we're done eating and the mess we made is cleaned up, Charles pulls me aside before I can go up to bed.

"I want to thank you for helping Theodore and Ronald. They're good kids, but they can do stupid things—such as handcuff themselves together—sometimes," he tells me. I give him a small smile. "Anyway, I just wanted you to know that we will be giving you a ride to Alberta, tomorrow morning." I raise my eyebrows.

"What?" I ask.

"We don't want you to waste any time trying to figure out how you're going to get to Alberta, so we figured that we'd give you a ride on the X-Jet. It'd be much faster, and it'd make me feel better if I knew that you had gotten there okay." I melt when he says that. It makes me miss him more and more with the way he's being so nice to me when he doesn't know me. I give him a hug and start walking to my room.

"Gracias, Charles." He smiles.

"De nada, Laura."

 **A/N: What did you think? So, I know that some of you guys are going to comment that I didn't need to add that info about how Laura was created because you already know about it; but I feel like they didn't explain it enough in the movie, and I wanted to explain it to the people who only watched the movie and didn't read the comics. And I also tried to mix stories from both the movie and comics when explaining How Laura was created. I didn't actually read the comics, but I did do a lot of research. If I got anything wrong, feel free to correct me. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN LOGAN.**

Laura's P.O.V.

I'm hit with a cool blast of air as I enter a small store located in the middle of the town I am currently in. I've been in Alberta for about a week, and I still haven't found my damned father. I swear I've searched every inch of the woods and all I've found is a dirty old homeless woman who had made herself a camp in the middle of the woods.

I'm starting to lose my patience and must remind myself constantly that I'm in way too deep to turn back now.

I walk through the aisles as I try to find the stuff that I need. I need a new package of hairbands because I broke the only one that I brought with me, some more food, and a pair of hiking boots because the shoes I have on now are not doing it for me.

It takes me about fifteen minutes to gather everything that I need, then I head up to the cash register to buy the things. In the line in front of me are a group of loud men who are most likely drunk, and a man who looks like he's homeless with a rat's nest of long brown hair, and a beard and mustache, along with ratty old clothing.

I politely wait my turn, and when the group of men leave and the homeless man steps up to pay for his things, I hear him mutter something, and my heart skips a beat. It's him.

I look up at the man, and take a closer look at him. Yep, that's my dad, all right. Underneath all that hair, I can make out some familiar features. His light brown eyes, the shape of his nose and face. I guess I didn't recognize him at first because he's so _young_. I can barely believe my eyes. He doesn't have any wrinkles and his hair doesn't have a hint of gray in it.

I almost burst into tears seeing him alive and young and not in pain or dying. I can't believe I spent a week looking for him, and on the day that Yukio is supposed to find him and bring him to Japan, I stumble across him by accident. That's literally the story of my life, to be honest. As he's about to leave, he looks down at me for a moment, probably because I'm starting at him like an idiot. But he doesn't pay me more than a few seconds of attention before turning and leaving the store.

Forgetting about my stuff, I leave the store empty handed and follow my dad. I'm able to stay far enough away that he won't notice me, but close enough that I won't lose track of him.

When day turns to night, I follow Dad to a small bar. I see him look into the bed of an old pickup truck. I see anger slowly creep onto his face, and watch as he storms into the bar. I follow him, and look into the bed and see a bunch of arrows. I frown for a moment, before I inhale deeply and smell it… poison. I know that I won't be able to get in there because I don't want to draw attention to myself, so I make do by watching through a slightly opened window.

"I'd like to buy this man a drink," Dad says to the bartender in his deep voice. He then turns toward a man with light hair and a mustache, and walks over to where he is standing.

"What's your name mister?" the man asks. I can tell he senses something dangerous about my dad, but he wants to put on a brave face for his friends… so he doesn't look weak.

When Dad gets close enough, he looks right into the man's eyes as he drives one of the poisoned arrows into the man's right hand. I see the man gasp in immense pain.

"It's Logan," Dad tells him. "And that's a poison broadhead, which, last I heard, was illegal." Dad then turns and punches a man who was trying to sneak up on him. The man falls against a wall, and the other men look like they want to help, but are too afraid to move into action.

"Go ahead, ask me where I found it," he taunts.

Dad then picks up a small glass filled with some sort of alcohol and takes a small sip from it, not enough to drain the tiny glass. When the guy doesn't answer, Dad pours some of the liquid onto the man's open wound and the man cries out in pain. I cringe slightly, as I can only imagine how much that hurt to someone who can't take as much pain as my dad I and I can.

When he still doesn't answer, Dad pours the remaining liquid onto the guy's hand. "Ask me," he demands.

"Where did you find it?" the man asks in a strained voice.

"Well. Funny you should ask." I roll my eyes at that. "I pulled it out of the back of a Grizzly. Whoever shot him didn't have the wind or the balls to track the animal properly and put it out of its misery." I hear Dad say something else, and then the man tried to deny Dad's accusations, but Dad wasn't buying it.

The man then reached over, grabbed a beer mug, and smashed it into my dad's face. Dad stumbles back a little bit as the broken glass falls to the floor. He then turns back towards the man, and plucks a piece of glass that was stuck in his cheek.

"That hurt," he said. He unsheathes his claws. "Sorry, Jean." I frown. Why would he apologize to Jean? I'll have to ask him about it later.

Before Dad can hurt any of the men, a pretty Asian woman with dyed red hair grabs his arm, holding him back. Dad looks down at her, probably wondering what she thinks she's doing.

"I wouldn't bother with them," she says. "Most of them will die soon anyway, without your help." She smiles. "Three of them, a week from now, in the same truck." I then watch as the woman—whom I suspect is Yukio—kicks ass, while not hurting any of the men. When she's proved her point, she turns to Dad.

"I'm parked in back," she tells him. She walks past him and he follows her to the back of the bar. I hurry to follow them, and watch as Dad climbs into her rented car. My heart is beating a million miles a minute as I try to think of what to do. If I go over there right now, they might not let me in the car. But if I don't do something soon, then my chance will have slipped out of my reach.

As their car drives away, I hear sirens start up in the background, and I run after their car. I keep up with them as best I can, but end up at least a dozen yards behind them. After a little while, when I'm just starting to get tired of running, the car slams to a stop. I finally reach the car, and I can see Dad and Yukio talking about something, Dad looks upset, as per usual.

Finally, the car starts to move again, and I run along with it for about a quarter mile before seeing my only chance.

I leap out from the woods and land on the hood of the car. I hang on to the hood and look into the car. The both of them look surprised and—after a moment—Yukio slams on the brakes so hard that I go flying off the hood and onto the blacktop. I feel a few scrapes break open on my face and the palms of my hands as I stand up and walk over to them. I stop by the hood of the car and I they stare at me in confusion as I feel the scrapes that are all over my face healing quickly, leaving no scars behind.

I then walk over to the back seat, open the door without asking, push all the junk out of the way, and get in, closing the door behind me. The both of them look back at me, and Dad looks extremely angry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growls. He expects me to be scared, but I don't even flinch. I just stare at him as Yukio puts a calming hand on his arm.

"Logan, calm down," she says.

"Why should I?"

"She's just a child."

"She may be just a child, but I think she's following me." Yukio raises her eyebrows questioningly.

"Why do you say that?"

"I saw her in the store earlier."

"That may be true, but I think she should stay." Dad starts to argue but Yukio cuts him off. "Look at the way she not only survived being thrown from the car, but healed so fast after. Those cuts should have taken a few weeks to heal completely, yet here she is, with no marks on her face." Dad doesn't say anything. "She's a mutant, Logan. She must have been thrown out of her own home when her parents found out. I think we should help her." I don't know why I'm being so quiet around him. I guess it's just my nerves getting the better of me.

I dig in my bag, and pull out the letter that Charles had given me to give to my Dad before we split ways. I hold it out to Dad, and he stares at it, not knowing what to do. I wave it around in his face some more, obviously annoying him, and he grabs it roughly out of my hand. He takes the letter out of the envelope, and reads the letter that Charles wrote him. I've never actually read it, so I don't know what it says. But whatever Charles wrote in the letter makes Dad calm down. When he's done reading, he throws the letter to the ground.

"What did it say?" Yukio asks him.

"Just drive," he grumbles. Yukio glances over at me once more, and then gets back on the road; while I sit back in my seat and try to figure out how I'm going to save my dad.

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN LOGAN.**

Laura's P.O.V.

Within a couple of hours, Yukio, Dad, and I are on a private plane, on our way to Japan. Dad doesn't look comfortable on the plane, like out of all the things that he's been through, a plane ride is the scariest. Yukio sits back in the seat, and is clearly trying to get some sleep. I decide to do the same.

I ask for a blanket, and when they give me one, I kick off my shoes, curl up into the seat, and immediately fall asleep before they can ask me any questions.

I dream of my dad. Not the young version of my dad, but the older version. The one I know. We're both standing in the middle of the woods that he died in, and I know that I'm dreaming. I don't know how I know… but I do. Dad is wearing the same thing that he died in, but there's no trace of bloodstains on his clothing. And he doesn't look as beaten down or tired.

I look down at myself and realize that I'm wearing the same clothes as that fateful day. I look around and notice that we're alone. No reavers, no Pierce or Dr. Rice. Not even my friends are in sight.

I look back at Dad and realize that he's smiling. Why is he smiling? Is he happy to be dead? And then I do a mental head slap. Of course he's happy that he's dead. At least now that he's dead, he's not suffering. He's not in pain anymore. And if I can be thankful for anything anymore, it's that… even though I'd rather have him alive with me.

I start to walk toward him, wondering if heaven could exist and if I'm there. Or maybe I just got drunk off the fumes from the bar. Probably neither. The first thing that tips me off that something's off is the fact that—as I get closer to him—Dad's eyes appear to be red. That—the reminder of X-24—is enough to stop me in my tracks when I'm about ten feet from him.

I then watch as his gray hair shortens and turns brown, his wrinkles disappear, and his smile turns into a menacing look. My eyes widen and my heart drops into my stomach as I back away from him slowly. Standing before me is no longer my dad, but X-24.

An anger I've never felt in my life fills me in that moment. I'm surprised that it didn't wake me up, the emotion was that strong. Even though I'm aware that I'm dreaming, I run towards X-24. He killed my dad, and even though I already killed him in real life, I still hold a grudge.

But I don't reach him. Right as I go to jump onto him, I'm awoken by a sharp shaking of the plane that I'm on. Damn! I hate when I'm awoken from a dream that I didn't want to be woken up from. It's like when you're in the middle of reading a really good book, and then someone takes the book from you and throws it into a pond, destroying the pages so you can't read it anymore. It just leaves you with feeling unaccomplished or something. Well, that's how it feels to me. I really wanted to know how the dream was going to end, but now I probably won't be able to.

I'm about to open my eyes and stretch when Yukio's voice stops me.

"Do you know her?" she asks in a low voice. It takes me a moment to figure out that she's talking to my dad about me. I feel two pairs of eyes on me, and for a moment, all I can hear is the rain outside, crashing onto the walls of the plane and the windows.

"No. I have no idea who she is," Dad says.

"What was in the letter she gave you? Who wrote it?"

"It was a letter from a friend of mine. He didn't tell me exactly who she is, just that he sent her to look after me. Told me that he got a feeling that something bad would happen and so he sent her to look for me." He snorts. "If something happens and I'm unable to watch after myself; I highly doubt a twelve-year-old would be able to protect me."

"I dunno," Yukio whispers. "Anyways, that's supposed to be my job." I can hear the smile in her voice. She sighs loudly. "It's just…"

"What?"

"I can't see her."

"What do you mean?" Dad sounds confused. I can't blame him because I'm not exactly sure what she's talking about, either.

"I try not to look into the future… to see someone's death. I don't do it on purpose… most of the time. But I got curious with her. I tried to see her death, to make sure that she'd be okay. But I can't. It's like she doesn't exist." It's quiet for a while after that. I'm about to fall back asleep when they start talking again.

"Who do you think she is?" Dad asks.

"I don't know. She could be anybody," Yukio answers. "She resembles you." My heart skips a beat at that statement.

"What!" Dad sounds completely taken off guard. Glad to see that somebody can still surprise him… other than Charles when Charles told Dad that I'm his daughter.

"Even though most of your face is covered in hair," Yukio jokes. "I can see the resemblance. The shape of her face, the shape of her eyes, the color of her hair…"

"What are you saying?" Dad growls.

"Hey, take my observations with a grain of salt. I could be just suffering from lack of sleep and be seeing things that aren't there, but…"

"But what?" Dad challenges, not in a mean way. He sounds impatient.

"I don't know. Makes me wonder why Charles sent her… and not somebody else. Don't you think it's strange that he didn't send somebody bigger, stronger, older. Why did he send _her_?"

"I dunno," Dad sighs in defeat.

"Maybe you can look through her bag while she's asleep… see if there's anything in there that could tell us who she is," Yukio suggests. Yeah, like I'll let that happen. The comics from the future—the ones about the X-Men—are in my bag, along with future Jean's letter and Dad's glasses. I'm lucky they haven't seen Dad's dog tags. It'd raise a lot of questions as to how I got them.

I hear someone move in their seat, and—knowing that they are reaching for my book bag—I go into defensive mode. My eyes snap open and I reach out and grab my bag the same time Dad does. We lock eyes and he goes to rip it from my hands, expecting me to not have enough strength to resist. Boy is he wrong. I pull back with all my might. We struggle like that for a few minutes.

"You can have this back when I figure out who you are," he growls. I growl back at him as a sense of Déjà vu washes over me. Dad and I did the exact same thing—fight over my back pack—back at his old hideout… right before we were attacked by reavers. I would find it funny if I wasn't trying to hold onto my book bag right now.

"Logan, just let it go," Yukio commands softly. Dad reluctantly lets the bag go, and I frown at him. He might be my dad, but he's getting on my nerves.

"It's okay, we're not going to take your things," Yukio tells me.

"I don't even think she can understand English," Dad grumbles. Okay. Wonder what gave him _that_ idea. Especially since I _somehow_ knew that he was going to touch my bag.

I turn over in my seat, curl up into my original position, and hug my bag to my chest.

"Laura," I tell them.

"What?" they ask at the same time.

"That's my name. And I'm fourteen, not twelve." Everyone is quiet after that, nobody really wanting to break the silence that surrounds us. After about an hour without being able to fall asleep, I kick off the blanket and look around myself. Yukio looks to be sleeping in her seat across from me. Dad isn't sleeping, but looking out the window, lost in thought. When I kick off the blankets, he looks over at me. We lock eyes for a moment before I look away.

That's when an idea hits me. Yes. I know how I'll save my father. It's crazy and might not work, but it's the best I'm going to come up with.

My idea is simple. The person who is responsible for Dad losing his immortality is Yashida. The reason why he was able to have such an advantage over Dad is because he faked his own death, only to show up alive. So, all I have to do is make sure that Yashida's death isn't fake. I have to kill Yashida.

 **A/N: What did you think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN LOGAN.**

Laura's P.O.V.

Once we arrive in Japan, Yukio, Dad, and I get into a sleek black car with tainted windows and drive off. I sit in the middle while dad sits on my left and Yukio sits on my right. I haven't the slightest idea how I'm going to kill Yashida, I'm sure that the place is heavily guarded and so it's going to be extra hard to get in there. I'm gonna have to do it late at night, when everyone is asleep. And I'm going to have to do it tonight, because if my calculations are correct, Yashida's supposed to "die" tonight.

As I'm thinking about this, Dad rolls his windows down and looks out into the beautiful sights of Japan, while Yukio is on her phone. I sit back in my seat and take a deep breath. I'm so exhausted with all of this. I wish I had a normal life, with a mom and a dad and friends. Where all I had to worry about is school and homework and boys. But instead I'm a mutant who has metal claws that come out of my knuckles and feet, with a body count that's higher than H.H. Holmes's, and no parents.

"Master Yashida is not well tonight," Yukio tells us. This is not a surprise to me, but Dad looks over at Yukio for a moment, before going back to looking out the window.

After a little bit, we drive through a secure-looking gate and the car we are in pulls to a stop. The three of us step out of the car and are met by a bunch of men in black suits and guns.

"Why do they have guns?" Dad wonders as we made our way towards a building.

"There have been attacks," Yukio answers. "Attempted kidnappings. Attempted assassinations." Dad frowns a little bit, and looks down at me for a moment, like I could be the one who had tried to assassinate Yashida in the past. Never mind the fact that I'll being trying to assassinate him tonight.

"By who?" he asks, looking back at Yukio.

"The Japanese mob." She says something else that I'm not able to make out just as we reach the doorway. The men let Yukio pass, but when Dad tries to pass, they stop him and start checking him over with metal detectors. And, of course, the metal detectors go off, beeping wildly as they pick up the adamantium that coats his bones. Yukio says something to the men, and they let him go.

"Hip replacement," Dad says as he moves on. Then the men move on to me. My heart is beating wildly as the metal detectors will pick up the adamantium claws in my hands and feet. How am I going to explain why the metal detectors are going off only on my hands and feet? I step up and the men quickly run the metal detectors over my body, nothing happens as they scan my torso and legs, but once they reach my forearms and feet, the things go wild, just like they did with Dad.

I look over at Yukio and Dad and see them share a confused and curious look. Are they going to help me or they going to just stand there?

Yukio says something to the men in Japanese, and the men reluctantly let me pass. As I walk up to the two, they both look at me, expecting an explanation.

"Don't ask," I tell them. They don't move, so I sigh heavily. "It's a part of my mutation, okay?" I avoid eye contact with the both of them, and refuse to say anything else. Finally, after a few moments, I see Yukio nod, and she turns around and we walk down a hallway.

Yukio leads us into a waiting room type area that has a small tree sitting in the middle of the room. Dad and I sit on a wooden bench while Yukio gets cleaned up. I look around at the amazing artwork, wondering how someone could possibly create something so beautiful.

"So, what's the deal with you, anyway?" Dad asks me after a moment alone. I look up at him.

"What do you mean?" I mutter as I fumble with the dog tags that are around my neck.

"Why did the metal detectors go off when they went over your arms?" I look into his light brown eyes and debate on what to tell him.

"It's complicated." That's all I say, and I turn my attention to two guys in black clothing and masks fighting with long sticks. Whoever it is behind the mask, he's good at fighting.

"What do you mean, "It's complicated?"" I sigh.

"Let's just say, you and I have more in common than you know." He's about to say something when Yukio appears. She looks to be freshly showered with her red hair in a bun. She's wearing a kimono, which is something that I never thought I'd see someone wearing that in this century. But then again, I have no idea what the hell people wear in different countries around the world.

"Hey, this way," she calls to us. Dad and I stand up and Dad looks over to the fighting men.

"Who's that?" he asks Yukio, nodding toward the black figures. One of them—the victorious one—takes off his helmet to reveal an Asian man in his fifties.

"Master Yashida's son," Yukio answers.

"He's good."

"He's alright." Once more she gestures for us to follow her. As we walk down a hallway, Dad looks over Yukio's new attire.

"What happened to the badass in boots?" he wants to know. Yukio shrugs.

"Master Yashida is traditional. One eye on the past and the other on the future." At that moment, we come to a large door with dragons carved into the wood. Yukio opens the door to reveal a large room with a bunch of high tech medical equipment in it. In the center of the room, on a metal bed, lays an elderly Asian man who looks like he's dying. That must be Yashida. I look around the hallway and see that there are security cameras in some places. I'll have to watch out for those when I come here later tonight.

Next to the bed, sits a young Asian woman who looks to be Yukio's age, with a pretty face and a thin frame. The woman is holding the hand of Yashida.

"That's Mariko, his granddaughter," Yukio informs us. Visibly upset, Mariko stands up and walks away, knocking over something in the process. Mariko walks past us, and Yukio stops her. They speak to each other in Japanese for a moment, then Yukio hugs Mariko, and Mariko seems to be crying. When they pull back, Mariko looks over at me and Dad, then back at Yukio. They talk for a few moments more, then Mariko leaves.

After that, Yukio leads Dad and I to a room where two older women wait by a square tub filled with hot water. I frown for a moment, then I understand what's going on, and smile.

"They're going to disinfect you," Yukio tells Dad. He frowns deeply. "Give you a shave." Dad looks totally against it, most likely preferring to look like a homeless person.

"Like hell they are," he growls, and goes to leave, but Yukio stops him.

"Get in the tub," she orders. Dad seems to have no intention to listen, because he goes to leave again, but Yukio pulls a knife on him. She looks a little amused.

"Get in the tub," she commands again with a little more force. Dad looks at me for a moment, and I try to hide my smile. He looks at the knife and back at Yukio, his eyebrows raised.

"Really?" he asks. She raises her eyebrows back at him, and he sighs. Sixty seconds later, we're leaving Dad behind to be "disinfected", and Yukio leads me across the hall to an identical room.

"Me, too?" I ask her, surprised. I'm not THAT dirty. Not like Dad is. So why do I have to take a bath? Yukio nods.

"Just to clean you up so you can be presentable to Master Yashida. He won't react well to see you with greasy hair, and dirty clothes." I close my eyes, not finding Yukio funny anymore.

"Fine," I grumble. She smiles and leaves the room. The women in the room have me take my clothes and book bag off and climb into the tub. The water is deliciously hot, and makes me sigh. I dunk my head under the water and come back up. The women then start scrubbing at me, trying to make small talk, but I pretend to not know much English, and that gets them to shut up. When they finish washing my hair and body, and shaving my legs and underarms, they hand me a robe. I get out of the tub and wrap the robe around myself. They then lead me to a chair, and as soon as I sit down, they start chopping away at my hair.

"Hey! What they hell are you doing to my hair?" I ask, forgetting about what I had told them earlier. They don't seem to take offense at my reveal.

"We trim your hair," one of them tells me. I frown.

"But my hair doesn't need to be trimmed!" I complain. I try to get up, but they push me back down. Without thinking, I unsheathe the claws on my hands and point them at the women. Jesus, don't they know anything about personal space and respecting that I don't want my hair cut?

It's only when I look at the women's petrified faces that the annoyance drains out of me. I retract my claws and take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I just really wanted to grow my hair out, but now I won't be able to do that. I'd have appreciated if you had asked me first." The women look hesitant to keep working on me. "I promise I won't hurt you. And I'd appreciate if you guys didn't say anything about what happened." After a moment, the women go back to work.

They only cut my hair a little bit. When they are done, my hair goes to my shoulder blades. When they hand me a pile of clothes and leave me alone to get dressed.

I get dressed in the clothes that the women gave me. It consisted of a pair of jeans with a gray t-shirt that has some sort of unicorn under a rainbow on it, and a jean jacket with a pair of new converse sneakers.

I meet up with Yukio at the same time Dad does, and I have to say that those women did an amazing job. His hair is cut short, and his beard and mustache is freshly cut, and he has on clean clothes.

As we start to walk back to Yashida's room, Yukio looks up at Dad and smiles.

"What?" he grumbles. Yukio doesn't answer at first, she just kept smiling. "What?" he demands again.

"You look nice," she tells him. I smile at that comment, because he does look nice.

"I feel violated." It takes all of my willpower not to burst out laughing at that comment. I can't tell if he's being serious of if he's joking. I shake my head at my father's overreaction as we enter Yashida's room.

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN LOGAN.**

Laura's P.O.V.

The second we ender Yashida's room, Yukio slips on a surgical mask that you usually see doctors wear when they are preforming surgery. Dad doesn't need one, obviously, because he doesn't get sick. Yukio offers me one, but I shake my head and she gives me a look as she throws it into the trash.

As we come to a stop beside Yashida's bed, a beautiful blonde woman comes into view wearing glasses and a similar mask as Yukio. This must be Viper, the puta who will help Yashida fake his own death and extract Dad's immortality. We watch as she passes us while writing something on a clipboard.

Then we spot Yashida, who looks to be deteriorating by the second. His eyes have deep, dark circles under them, his cheeks are sunken in and his body looks brittle. When he sees Dad, he sits up a little bit.

"You look the same," he croaks. "But then, that is no surprise." He glances at Viper. "Leave us, please." She looks at each one of us and sighs.

"Five minutes, no more," she orders and walks out. Dad raises his eyebrows at Yashida.

"My oncologist," Yashida explains. Jeez, I wonder how that happened.

"Well done," Dad congratulates. I roll my eyes. Of course, he'd say that. Yukio comes up beside Yashida and helps him drink some liquid from a small white bowl.

I take a second to glance around the room. There are screens around the room that show x-rays of Yashida's heart. Floating around his heart looks to be two small squid type things. What the hell are they? They don't look natural. On a table in one corner of the room sits two beakers filled with water. In the water are two metal squid type things that look eerily similar to the things inside Yashida.

Dad doesn't seem too interested in this, though. He's looking at an old-looking painting.

"The painting is from the village of my birth," Yashida tells us. "It depicts the bravery and skill of the Black Clan." Dad furrows his eyebrows at Yashida, clearly confused. "Ninja Warriors," Yashida clarifies. He then looks over to me.

"Who's this?" he asks with curiousness. I figure that since he won't be alive in a few hours, that it wouldn't do any harm to tell him my name.

"Laura," I answer.

"We met her on our way here," Yukio tells Yashida. "She is also a mutant." Yashida raises his eyebrows with excitement.

"A mutant! How exciting! What is it that you can do?" I give him a death glare as I answer.

"You'll find out soon enough," I tell him, which I think is pushing my luck a little. There's an awkwardness that hangs in the air after that, but fortunately Yashida decides to ignore the comment. He coughs and looks at Dad.

"Is this your daughter, Logan?" he asks Dad… which causes me to choke on my own spit. I launch into a coughing fit that doesn't seem to want to calm down. That comment honestly surprised me so much that for a second I think that Yashida is on to me and what I'm planning. But then I remember that there's no possible way he could know. But the question still catches me off guard.

Yashida, Dad, and Yukio all stare at me with a mixture of confusion and concern on their faces. Well… Dad just looks confused. I give one more final cough and finally relax.

"Um… I'm, uh… gonna wait outside," I tell them. I slip out from the door I came in and lean against the wall. I bury my hands in my face as I slip down the wall and into a sitting position.

 _God, Laura. When did you let yourself get like this?_ When I was eleven, I would have never lost my cool like that. I would have kept a straight face and waited until it was time to strike. I just hope I don't completely screw this up.

Later that night, I'm in my own room, sitting on the bed while waiting for the perfect time to strike. I'm eating some of the food that was provided to me. A fish dish with rice. A woman named Leesa called it sushi. I've never had sushi before, and find that the smell repulses me. But I'd like to think that I'm the kind of girl to try everything when it comes to food, so I take a bite… and immediately spit it out. It's official, I _hate_ fish. I guess I'll go hungry tonight, which sucks.

I sigh as I set my tray of food on the table beside the bed and look at the clock. It's currently eight-thirty. I'll give it an hour before I put my plan into motion.

There's a knock on the door just as I sit down on the bed.

"Come in," I call out. The door slides over and Yukio steps into the room. She walks over to the bed and sits down without saying a word. She looks at me through narrowed and suspicious eyes.

"Who are you?" she asks. "Who are you, really? And don't say that you're just someone that Logan's friend sent. I believe it's more than that. I believe you're hiding something." I look at her for a few minutes before I'm able to answer. I know that I can trust her. In another life, she saved my dad's life. But I can't tell her everything, because _she_ doesn't trust _me_. I sigh.

"I'm from the future," I tell her. "From the year two-thousand thirty-four. I'm here, because I need to change the future." I get up and go to a mirror. I look into my own brown eyes and see a girl who has so much fire in her, but at the same time is tired. I pull my hair into a ponytail, leaving my bangs hanging partially in my eyes. Having my hair up makes me look even younger, but I don't care. I don't need my hair hanging in my face tonight. "A future in which Wolverine dies." I look at Yukio through the mirror and see her shock. She goes to speak, but I cut her off.

"Not the kind of death that you're seeing. I doubt you could have seen this coming."

"I see him dying on the ground, surrounded by blood, holding his heart in his hand," she tells me. My heart skips a beat as look away from the mirror and towards her.

"I stand corrected. He does die like that. But it's not as soon as you think. It won't happen for another sixteen years or so. And the part about him with his heart in his hand? It's was metaphorical, not literal." I meet her eyes, and an understanding passes between us.

I then decide that I don't need to wait another hour, and I'll take my chances going a little early. I mean, Yashida is old and sick, so he's most likely going to go to bed early.

"That's all you need to know for now. I have something to take care of," I tell her. I start to walk out the door, but Yukio stops me.

"What are you going to do?" she asks me.

"The less you know the better." I rip my arm from her grasp and walk away.

I steal a too big jacket that has a hood from a store, because I'm most positive that there are cameras in Yashida's room. I pass by several guards on my way to his room, and the pass by me with only a glance, not paying me too much attention.

In front of the door leading to Yashida's room are two armed guards and I hide behind a wall so I can ready myself. I put the jacket on and pull the hood up so that it covers most of my face. I take a few deep breaths and come out from my hiding place and start fast walking towards the guards.

They draw their guns on me when they see me because… well… because I look completely sketchy. But before they can shoot at me, I pounce. I jump on top of the first guy with speed that surprises even me. I don't stab him, that'd leave too much evidence behind that might lead back to Dad.

I wrap my legs around his waist and throw my body backwards, flipping him over me and onto the floor. I take that moment to twist his head so far that I hear a snap and the man goes limp. I'm lifted off the ground by the other man and he slams me into the wall. I groan a little bit, but manage to headbutt the man in the face so hard that he crumples to the ground in agony. I get a little dizzy from it, but I recover a lot sooner than the guy, who is trying to keep the blood that is pouring out of his nose from getting into his mouth. I quickly snap his neck and hide their bodies in an old broom closet, then clean up the blood with the man's jacket and throw it in the closet with them.

When I enter Yashida's room, the lights are dimmed and there are no doctors. But there are cameras like I suspected. And Yashida is sleeping on the bed, he looks like he's dead. I slowly walk towards the bed, and come to a stop beside him.

If I didn't know what he is planning, I would feel sad for him. The sickness he suffers from is slowly killing him. He's slowly suffering. But I know what he's planning. He wants to defy all the laws of nature, and take away my father's immortality and transfer it into himself, so that he can live forever, so he never loses his power over the people of Japan.

And I know my father wants to die. He's lived a long time. He's endured so much pain and war and loss that he just wants to die already. But I saw something in his eyes as he died. I don't think Dad wanted to leave me. I kind of think that he wanted more time with me. Or… maybe not. Maybe I'm just full of myself and Dad did want to die in that moment and was okay with never seeing me again. But who knows?

The fact that this is the man that is partly responsible for the loss of my dad, makes me sick to my stomach. And all that sadness for him turns to anger. _Let's get this over with_ , I tell myself. I look around the room and spot a scalpel on a metal tray. I can't use my claws, but I can use a scalpel. I pick the scalpel up and come to a stop beside him. But before I can kill him, his voice rings through the room.

"Why are you doing this?" he asks me. "I bet you barely know him. So why are you risking your life by doing this for him?" the anger that is flooding through me worsens and I grit my teeth.

"You would do anything to keep your granddaughter safe, yes?" I ask him. I take his silence as an answer. "Well, I intend to do the same for my father." I plunge the scalpel into his neck. He tries to scream, but the only sound that comes out of his mouth is a distressed groan. I plunge the scalpel into his neck two more times for good measure. I listen closely for a heartbeat, and when I don't hear any except my own, I give a sigh of relief. I can't believe I pulled this off. I put the scalpel back on the table and leave the room. I know that any fingerprints they may find in the room will be useless as I have not technically been born yet, so my prints wouldn't be in any type of system they have.

I walk back to my room and take a shower, washing the blood from my hands. After I get dressed in a pair of sweats and a shirt, I throw away the clothes that I was previously wearing, and just as I'm about to crawl back into bed, the door to my room flies open and Yukio and Dad barge in.

"Master Yashida is dead," Yukio cries. "He's been murdered." I feign surprise.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," I tell her. She turns her angry eyes on me.

"I know it was you. You were gone this entire time, and you said that the less I knew the better. Why did you kill him!?"

"Because if I didn't kill him, he'd kill my dad." Dad frowns.

"Kill your dad?" he asks.

"He doesn't actually kill him, but he'll do something to my father that will lead to his death."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I'm from the future."

"Bullshit. Time travel doesn't exist." I snort.

"You can shoot metal claws out of your knuckles and Yukio can see the death of everybody she meets, and you're telling me that time travel doesn't exist?" He doesn't have anything to say about that.

"Who _is_ your dad, anyway?" I look away from him and towards the wall. I am unable to meet his eyes. If I do, I'll break down in tears.

"It doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that I saved his life. If I had to kill an old man who was already dying in the first place, I was willing to do that." I turn and look intently into Yukio's eyes. She looks at Dad with sad eyes, knowing that I'm right. She knew that Yashida was minutes away from death, anyway. And she trusts Logan with her life, and because I'm Logan's daughter, she knows that she can trust me too.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN LOGAN.**

Laura's P.O.V.

For the funeral, I must get dressed up in all black. I'm wearing black slacks with a black blouse, because I downright refused to wear a skirt or dress. My hair is hanging down around my face and I'm wearing a simple pair of black shoes. I can honestly say that wearing all this black is making me a little sad, not because of Yashida's death, but because the color black is always associated with darkness and depression. It reminds me of Dad's death… even though I wasn't wearing black back then.

Yukio, Dad and I step out of a black car, and the first thing I notice are the hordes of reporters gathered around. Jeez, can't they let anything be private anymore?

The three of us make our way through the hundreds of people gathered around, and walk up some steps and, for a moment, I see Dad give a confused look towards Viper, and she gives him a little cocky smirk that I don't like one bit. She glances towards me for a moment, and I bare my teeth at her as a warning, she stops smiling and looks away, and I feel smug as we get closer to our destination.

As we approach Yashida's son, I spot Mariko dressed in black, standing next to an Asian man around her age, who has a hand on her shoulder. He looks like the kind of guy who is controlling over women.

"Who's that with Mariko?" Dad asks. I can't tell if he sounds jealous or not. But then again, why would he be jealous?

"His name's Noburo Mori. Minister of justice, a rising star," Yukio tells him. "He's Mariko's fiancé." I frown. Mariko's engaged to that bobo? I wonder who arranged that. "You need to bow," she tells us as we approach the Yashida family.

When we reach Mariko's father, Yukio automatically bows, but Dad and I take a moment too long for Yukio's liking.

"Bow!" she commands quietly. Dad clears his throat, and the both of us bow, and Shingen bows back.

"Lord Shingen, this is Mister Logan," Yukio introduces.

"I know who he is," Shingen replies. He sounds tired, like he hasn't gotten enough sleep.

"Your father was a good man," Dad says, and I fight the urge to snort as that statement is the farthest thing from the truth.

"He would often say the same about you. But then he was always fascinated with your kind. Tell me, why do you think he sent Yukio to fetch you?" His face is accusing, though I don't know why.

"To say goodbye," Dad replies.

"Well now you have." The two of them don't break eye contact, which I find awkward. "Time for you to go back to your cave." That is so passive aggressive I don't know how Dad doesn't hit him.

Yukio then leads Dad and I away from Shingen, and onto the grass, out of the walkway.

"Anyone else you want me to meet?" Dad asks sarcastically. Yukio looks like she regrets the whole encounter. As some man sings a meditation sounding song, I look around at all the beautiful buildings. I can't believe that I get to experience this. The buildings aren't like anything I've ever seen before, and I find them so historical and beautiful.

I then watch as Shingen and a woman walk up and bow to a picture of Yashida. Then it's Mariko's turn. As Mariko begins to follow a man in an orange, yellow and white robe, I see Dad look at the man's hand, which is holding a beaded necklace of some sort. And I see it. The guy has a very noticeable tattoo on his left arm, which I find strange. And then I get the overwhelming feeling that something's about to go wrong.

Dad steps out from his place and starts walking towards Mariko.

"Logan!" Yukio calls, not quite sure about what's going on. Dad fast walks until he's by Mariko, and then he gently grabs her wrist, getting her attention.

"Hey," he says. "Something's not right." I walk up so that I'm right next to Dad. I want to be there just in case something goes wrong.

"Let go," Mariko commands, yanking her wrist from his grasp. She then turns around and continues to walk towards her grandfather's picture, and a man starts yelling commands in Japanese, probably for us to get back to where we belong. But Dad ignores them.

And as he begins to, once again, walk towards Mariko, it happens. As soon as I see the man reach for something under his robes, I throw myself in front of Dad, and a second later, I hear a gun shot, and feel a searing pain in my abdomen. Everyone in the crowd screams and starts to run away, and I can hear Dad trying to find out if I'm okay. But I don't need it. A moment later the pain is gone, and it is replaced by anger. With Dad, Yukio, and Viper watching, I unsheathe my claws. I then slice the man's arm clean off with the claws on my left hand, and dig the claw on my right hand into his chest. I rip my claws out, and look back at Dad, who is looking at me in shock. All the blood has drained from his face. He finally knows who I truly am… I think.

Whatever, we can discuss it later, right now we must fight. I'm about to turn away from him, when another gunshot rings out, and hits Dad in the back. The blow seems to knock everything out of him, because he goes down on one knee and I can see blood seeping through his shirt. My heart skips a beat as I am hit with flashbacks of the Wolverine I know from the future. The one who can't heal as fast as he used to. What the hell? I did everything I was supposed to! I killed Yashida to make sure Dad keeps his immortality. So what the hell is wrong? I'm cut off by a scream from behind me. As I watch Yukio kick ass, I'm lifted off my feet by a man with a strong grip. I scream loudly, not liking when people man-handle me. I feel the barrel of a gun against my skull as the man prepares to pull the trigger.

As Dad slowly stands up from his position, probably recovering from the bullet wound, I unsheathe the claw on my left foot, and throw my leg up, the spike driving through his neck. I hear his screams become muffled by blood as he lets me go and falls to the ground, dead.

"Who a _re_ you?" he asks. I stab another man who is heading in our direction. Then I look Dad straight into Dad's eyes.

"I'm your daughter." Dad kills another guy and his mouth drops open, as if he can't believe what he's hearing.

"We can talk about this later! We're a little busy right now!" I shout at him. I then go on a killing spree. I use my training in gymnastics—curtesy of Transigen—to take out several of my opponents at a time. I do flips and several in-air roundhouse kicks while my foot claws are out. I find that I'm having fun while fighting. My entire life I was raised to fight, and I fought for my entire life, and for the three or so years that I didn't have to defend myself, I lost myself… who I really am. Which is sad that who I really am is someone who can kill without hesitation, but you take what you can get.

When the men stop coming at me, I'm able to look around, and I see Viper with her phone out, recording Dad… with her back to me. I see that as my chance to strike.

I run towards her, and without warning, I lash out and slash at her neck. At first, nothing happens. Then her head falls from her body, and her body falls limp to the ground. I smash her phone to pieces before leaving to find Dad.

I manage to follow Dad's scent to a train station. And I only have time to step on the train before the door closes and we are off.

I take a minute to catch my breath and then I'm hit from the right. I recover with just enough time to see that some of the men had followed us onto the train. I can't catch a break, can I?

I manage to stab one of the guys, but not enough to kill him, unfortunately. I stab him again, and as he falls to the ground, another man grabs me from behind while the other guys punch and stab me in the abdomen and chest. I scream out in frustration and anger, but the man who's got ahold of me puts his hand over my mouth. Big mistake.

I bite his forefinger so hard that I start to taste blood, but I don't let go. The man screams and that's when Dad bursts through the door. But even then, I don't let go. I take the man's finger clean off, and spit it out. I turn around to see the man's finger gushing blood, and I slit his throat before he realizes what's happening.

At that moment, Dad joins in. He has a harder time fighting the men due to his injuries, and the sight of him wounded and fighting even though he's hurt causes flashbacks that makes me stumble for a moment. It's like he's dying on me all over again. It causes my heart to flutter in my chest with worry and panic. But those feelings are quickly overshadowed by my survival instincts.

Dad ends up going out the side of the train with a couple of the men, and I finish up the two guys I had been fighting with. After that, I walk through the door to the train's cabin, where Mariko is sitting, obliviously listening to music. People look up at my bloody appearance, alarmed, but I don't pay much attention to them. I run over to Mariko and shake her. She looks up at me, surprised, and takes out her earbuds.

"What happened?" she asks me. Dad saddles up next to me, looking exhausted and bloody.

"We have to go," he states just as the train stops. Mariko quickly stands up, and the two of us follow Dad out onto the street. After that, Mariko takes charge. She starts walking away from us. Dad notices and looks slightly annoyed. He starts following Mariko, and I train behind. Honestly, the only thing on my mind right now is the fact that Dad and I are going to have to talk about my identity sooner or later, and I'm scared that he might hate me enough to want to prevent my birth.

Eventually we come to a stop in a spot that is surrounded by tall buildings. Dad and Mariko bicker for a moment, then Dad asks,

"Where's the expensive part of town?" Mariko points to her right.

"That way," she tells him. He looks around for a split second, then points to a random motel on his right. That hotel is obviously on the crappy part of town.

"We'll stay there." Mariko looks hesitant, but both her and I follow him into the motel. When we enter, Dad asks the older woman at the desk if we could have two rooms right next to each other, but the woman shakes her head and starts speaking Japanese.

Mariko then tells us that the motel doesn't have any rooms right next to each other, and then we find out that the motel is usually meant for couples.

"Oh, God," I mutter under my breath. The atmosphere becomes awkward after that, mostly for Mariko and Dad, though I don't know why. We end up just getting one room to share. Though I'm not sure how that's gonna work. Though I don't really care. I've had to sleep in worse conditions than on the floor in a motel room.

Once we climb up to the room, I'm ready to collapse into the bed from exhaustion. I barely slept last night and I've had a very tiring day. But before I can, I remember the wounds the Dad has. Now that we're not being chased by bad guys, I allow myself to calm down.

"I'll stand watch," Dad says. He goes to walk out onto the small balcony, but I quickly grab ahold of his arm and drag him back to the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" he grumbles. He sounds more confused than angry. I push him down on the bed and that's when I know how hurt he is. If he's not resisting—and let's be honest, Dad is totally the type of person who doesn't like to accept help—then he must not have the energy to do so.

"Take your shirt off," I order. Dad frowns, more confused than ever.

"What?"

"You're wounded and I need to look at your injuries. For me to do that, you need to take your shirt off." I look back at Mariko. "Can you go and see if the hotel has a first aid kit? Possibly even stuff for stitches." I know that the hotel having the stuff for stitches is a long-shot, but it never hurts to ask. Mariko, looking worried, nods and walks out of the room.

"She shouldn't go out there by herself," Dad grumbles and starts to get off the bed. I push him back onto the mattress.

"She'll be fine. Now, take your shirt off." Dad grimaces but does what he's told, wincing as the shirt is peeled off his tender wounds. The sight of his wounds takes me aback for a moment. Seeing my face, Dad scowls.

"You're able to bite a guy's finger clean off, and yet you can't handle seeing a few bullet wounds?"

"I can't handle seeing _you_ __like this… it brings back bad memories," I tell him. I convince him to lay down on his back. And then we have to wait for Mariko to return before I can do anything else, such as remove the bullets.

"What memories? Until a few day ago, I didn't even know you exist." I bite my lip as I sit down next to him on the bed, with my legs folded under me. I can't force myself to look at him just yet.

"You know how I said that I'm from the future?" He nods. "Well, you wouldn't have any memories of me right now. Even when I'm alive, you wouldn't have memories of me. We don't meet until I'm eleven-years-old."

Mariko returns at that moment with a man and the woman who was at the front desk. She tells us that the man is the old woman's grandson, and that he is a veterinarian student and he can help Dad.

"Do they speak English?" I ask Mariko. She shakes her head.

"Very limited English. Just a few words like hello and goodbye. Why?" I take a deep breath.

"Can you give Logan and I a few moments alone to talk?" Mariko frowns and looks uncertain. "Please? It's important." The look on my face must have been pretty desperate because she nods.

"I'm going to see if I can get us some food." She turns and walks away. I sit back down on the bed. Dad winces as the vet pulls out a bullet from one of the holes.

"Alright," he says. "Start from the beginning."

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN LOGAN.**

Laura's P.O.V.

"I will be born in the year twenty-eighteen," I tell Dad. "In Mexico City." Dad winces as the vet pulls a bullet out of one of his wounds.

"I don't see myself going to Mexico," he says.

"You don't go to Mexico. And I feel like it'd be appropriate to mention that I wasn't...conceived the normal way. Do you remember when you were captured by William Stryker in nineteen seventy-seven?" Dad frowns, but nods. I can tell that he's wondering where this is going.

"Well, while you were there, Alkali got ahold of your DNA. And they stored it. After a while, a new company known as Transigen—which was founded by Stryker—started to create the children of powerful mutants, using the DNA that they had taken. They were able to easily create most of the kids, but they had trouble creating me."

"Why?" I sigh.

"Because they had originally wanted to create a boy from your DNA. But somehow the Y-chromosome in your DNA was damaged, but they tried. They tried and failed twenty-two times before my mother suggested that they try to make a girl. Transigen didn't like that—they wanted a boy. But my mother went behind their backs and created me anyway. And, as punishment, they forced her to carry the fetus."

"Yeah. About that: who is your mother?" I look at the already stitched wounds in his torso and chest and become lost in thought for a moment.

"I don't know a lot about her. After I was born she was never seen again. But one of the nurses that raised me, Gabriela, told me that she was a geneticist for Transigen. Oh, and that her name was Sofia." Dad looks away from me and at the ceiling.

"Sofia," he whispers. I nod in conformation, and Dad looks back at me. "Tell me more." At that moment, the vet and his mother finish stitching Dad's wounds and leave. At the same time Mariko walks in carrying a tray filled with food—thankfully no sushi. She hands me a steaming mug filled with some kind of noodles, vegetables, and broth that smells absolutely mouthwatering. I forget about the conversation and practically inhale the food. I haven't eaten anything in two days, and I honestly thought that I'd never get to eat.

After I try to use the chopsticks a couple of times, and failing, I throw the chopsticks on the bed, bring the bowl to my lips, and just eat it that way. I finish the soup within three minutes, and when I finish, I look up and see that both Dad and Mariko are staring at me.

"Sorry," I apologize. "I haven't eaten in two days." I put the bowl down and sigh.

"What were you guys talking about when I was away?" Mariko asks, trying to change the subject. I hesitate only for a moment before I quickly recount the information to her.

"So… you're Logan's daughter… from the future?" I shrug and nod. Dad and Mariko share a look.

"So, why did you come to the past, exactly?" Mariko asks. Realization crosses over Dad's face a moment later.

"Last night, you said that you came to the past to prevent your father from dying in the future," he states. I look him in the eyes and nod.

"I guess now's the time to tell you how you and I met," I whisper.

Logan's P.O.V.

I give up on my soup and turn my attention to Laura. Blood splatters stain her face and clothes, making her fair skin look sickly. Her dark eyes look exhausted and sadness is written on her face.

"You and I met when I was eleven," she begins. "Gabriela and I had been on the run for a couple of weeks at that point, and we were hiding out at an old motel by the border. We were on our way to North Dakota, to meet up with anybody who had survived the escape from Transigen. But soon enough, Gabriela realized that we couldn't get there by ourselves. Not with Transigen after us. So, she tracked you down." Laura looks at me. I frown in confusion.

"But why me? Surely there were other mutants that could have heled you out." She looks down at her clenched fists and anger crosses her face.

"In the future I come from, mutants are next to extinct. Transigen started to put some sort of chemical in all of the processed foods. The chemical suppresses the mutant X-gene, and prevents any humans or other mutants from having mutant babies. This has been the cause of the lack of mutant births since about two thousand four." I sit up in the bed and nearly knock my soup over.

" _They_ have been killing mutants off?" I growl at Laura. Normally, when I get angry and use that tone of voice, people tend to flinch away or look frightened. But not Laura. She doesn't even look fazed in the least… and I have to say, I find it really interesting. For the first time in almost two centuries, this one, ninety-pound girl is not scared of me. But then again, that shouldn't surprise me considering she can decapitate a dozen men without blinking an eye. Laura shrugs.

"As far as I know, yes. They wanted to create a new generation of mutants that they would raise to be killing machines. They wanted to use my friends and I to take over the world."

"So, what went wrong?" Mariko asks.

"The thing that Doctor Rice didn't predict—but should have—is that my friends and I have souls. We have a conscience." Laura looks sad for a long moment. "At eight years old, I was exposed to radiation… so that my mutation would manifest. Then, they put me under anesthesia and coated the claws on my hands and feet with adamantium." Jesus Christ. I can't even imagine being put through that at such a young age. Especially having to undergo the procedure to put adamantium on your bones, which is extremely painful.

"Do you have adamantium on your whole skeleton?" I ask, truly curious. She shakes her head.

"No, just my claws. I guess they wanted me to be "quick on my feet", and I couldn't be fast with a shit load of adamantium on my bones."

"Okay," Mariko says. "Continue the story, please." Over the next half-hour Laura tells us the rest of the story, and all I have to say is that it's fucked up. It's fucked up how Charles dies, how I die. How my story supposedly ends. And, for some unknown reason, the thing that fucks me up the most is the fact that—in the future—I leave Laura alone. How she is most likely destined to have everyone she will ever know and love die in front of her. I wouldn't wish that on anybody, least of all my supposed daughter.

"And I have never felt more alone than I had in that moment. The moment I watched you die," Laura tells Mariko and I. "Because even though we had only known each other for a short time, I loved you. I still do love you, Dad. And it's for that reason why I'm willing to jeopardize my existence to save you." I'm now sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning towards her.

"But why?" I ask. "Why do you love me?" In the nearly two centuries of my life, I have never had anybody who _truly_ loves me. Loves me enough to cry if I were to die, like Laura did.

"Because you understand me more than anyone else ever will." Her gaze is intense and serious. "You understand what it's like to know that you will outlive everyone you know and love. You understand what it's like to be used and abused." She looks away from me. "Look, I'm tired and we have a long day ahead of us. I wouldn't blame you if you don't believe me, but I do have this letter for you." She hands me an envelope with _Logan_ written on it, in Jean's handwriting.

"Like I told you, in the future Jean is still alive. And right before I traveled through time she told me to give this to you." I then watch as Laura curls up into a small ball in one of the armchairs in the room and, before we could protest, she closes her eyes. Seconds later she is snoring softly. I look at the letter for a moment before standing and placing it on the nightstand. I look at Mariko.

"I know you want the bed but…" I look over at Laura. She looks like she's very uncomfortable. Like she could use a good night's sleep. And she deserves it more than Mariko and I. Mariko nods.

"Of course," she says. "You didn't even have to ask."

I walk over, and very gently lift Laura into my arms. And—just like when she first touched me when she ordered me to pay attention to my wounds—my heart flutters for a moment. A jolt of electricity runs through me. I try to shake it off, but it has a lingering effect on me.

I gently lay her onto the bed, take her shoes off, and pull the blanket over her. For a moment, I just stand there and look down at her. In sleep, Laura looks so peaceful. Like all of the horrible things that she's been through didn't happen.

But then, as quickly as I let my guard down, I put it back up. I can't get close to her. Every time I become close to someone they die. And for some reason, I don't want her to die.

The room becomes quiet then, as Mariko and I stand there doing nothing. Mariko looks kind of awkward, like she doesn't know what to do next.

"What are you going to do?" she asks. "About Laura, I mean." What _am_ I going to do? I feel like from now on I'll be doing everything blindfolded.

"I dunno. I've never had a daughter before." I let out a breath. "I guess I just have to see how it goes."

"Well, she's from the future. She can't stay here forever." That's true, at least. But I can't help feeling that my work is far from being done. Like once she goes back to the future, I'll still be on a mission. "Are you going to stop Transigen once you get back to America and your friends?"

"I'm gonna have to—" I start to say, but I cut off. I cut off because I realize something. I shake my head. "If I stop Transigen any time soon… then Laura will never be born." Mariko's face drops as soon as I mention this.

"Do you think Laura knew that when she came back to save you? That she could possibly erase her existence by telling you about Transigen?" I look at the little girl laying in the bed, and there's no doubt in my mind that she knew the risks of coming back to save me. She's more like me than I can even begin to imagine. I then look to the letter that Jean supposedly wrote me. "Yeah." I pick up the letter and go out to the hall so I can read it in peace.

 _Logan,_ it begins.

 _I just found out that you're dead. It sounds so surreal to my ears. I can't believe it. I can't get it through my mind that you're no longer walking this earth, but you're walking whatever plane of existence that comes after this life. Knowing that I'll never get to see you again makes my heart hurt, because I'll never get to know what might have been. But I know that after two centuries of pain and war and suffering, you're finally able to rest. Something that you deserve more than anybody on this earth, and I don't mean that in a bad way. From what I've been told, your last few years were the worst of your life. And for that I'm so sorry._

 _I'm especially sorry that you didn't get more time with your girl. Speaking of which, I met her. Your daughter. Can you believe I lived under the same roof as her for three years without knowing who she is? I should have seen it the moment I laid eyes on her. She's like you in so many ways. When I see her, it hurts me because it's like looking at your carbon copy, which—I guess—she is._

 _Now, as I'm finishing this letter, I'm about to send her to the past to see you. And I need to tell you something important. Laura is in a vulnerable place right now. I wish you could have seen her face when she told Hank and I that you were dead. It's like she wanted to die just so she could be with you. I truly believe that she loves you. Most likely more than anybody has ever loved you. So, I can only hope and pray that you say the right thing to her when you find out her identity. Because, if you were to deny her as your daughter, I think it'd truly break her._

 _I know that you will take care of her while she's with you. And I hope that you will think that Miss Laura Cristine Kinney is as beautiful and giving as I do._

 _Love, Jean_

 **A/N: What did you guys think? I know that Laura doesn't have a middle name—as far as I know, anyway—but I figured that she's such a great and badass character, so she deserves a middle name. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN LOGAN.**

 **A/N: I imagine Gina Rodriguez as Sofia Kinney.**

 _November 20_ _th_ _, 2018_

Today's the day. The day I'm going to die. I know it's going to happen, there's no way around it, not with what I've gotten myself into. I lay in my bed for the last time, looking up at the ceiling while rubbing my extended belly. When I first found out that the implantation had worked, and that I was pregnant, I was disgusted. I had never wanted to have kids, especially after my husband, John, died. But now that I've been pregnant for nearly nine months, and have carried her around inside me, I've grown attached to her. And I'm sad that I won't get to live to see her grow up; because I know that Transigen won't let me live after she's born.

I climb out of bed and into the shower. The hot water sooths my nerves a little bit. But it's hard to slow down my heartbeat when I know that I will meet my fate in less than a few hours. I wash my hair and caress my stomach. I look down at it, feeling sad that I won't get to meet my daughter. Tears form in my eyes and I truly allow myself to cry for the first time since this pregnancy started. I allow myself to feel sad that my daughter will grow up without a mother or father, and be forced to fight and kill people. That she won't have a normal childhood. And I miss her already, even though she's still a part of me.

When I'm finished in the shower, I get dressed in comfortable clothing and stand in front of the mirror. Will my daughter have my brown skin? Will she have my dark hair and eyes? How much will she look like her father? How much of her personality will be inherited from me and her father? And what will her name be? Knowing Transigen, they won't give her a proper name and she'll be known as X-23.

A knock on my door momentarily distracts me, as I go to open it. On the other side of the door is Gabriela, a good friend of mine. A sad look is on her face, as she knows what day it is. I'm two weeks past my due date, and so Transigen scheduled for me to have a cesarean section to get the baby out. Tears form in Gabriela's eyes and she moves to give me a hug. When we pull back, she nods to me.

"It's time to start getting ready," she tells me sadly. I nod.

"I know," I say.

"Are you sure you don't want to make any calls to your family? To John's family?" I shake my head.

"I'm sure. I don't want them to get suspicious and put their lives in danger by looking into Transigen. It's better if they think I committed suicide. That way they'll leave well enough alone and be safe. And John's family is all the way in Canada, they wouldn't be able to do anything for me. And I don't want them to worry, especially after losing John last year."

"Okay," Gaby says slowly. She sees the scared expression on my face and gestures to my bed. "Sit down for a minute." I do as she says, and she holds my hand and helps me do breathing exercises to calm down. "Do you know what you want to name her?" Gaby is clearly trying to distract me for as long as possible. I laugh without humor.

"Do you really think Transigen will allow me to give her a name? To them she'll just be a tool, a soldier. They won't allow her to have a proper name, she'll barely be a person to them." Gaby shakes her head.

"I promise you, Sofia, if you give your daughter a name, I'll make sure she knows what it is and answers to it." I love my best friend, I really do, and I'm not sure if she can really pull it off, but I have to believe that she can. "So?" She urges me to go on.

"Well, I've been thinking about it for a long time. Even though I wasn't sure if she'd have the name I picked out for her, but… I really like the name Laura." Gaby raises her eyebrows.

"Laura?" she asks. I nod.

"John once told me about a Canadian woman named Laura Secord, who lived in the nineteenth century. Apparently, she walked twenty miles in 1812 out of American territory to warn the British of an impending American attack. And I feel that she was strong and determined, to walk twenty miles to warn the British. I want my daughter to be that strong and determined when she gets older. And so maybe if I name her Laura, she'll accomplish great things, too." Gaby smiles at me.

"Sofi, Laura is a beautiful name. Any ideas on a middle name?"

"I was thinking Cristine, after my mom."

"So… Laura Cristine Kinney. I like it." I nod and look down at my hands. Then something comes over me, and I grab Gaby's hands and hold them tightly.

"Gaby, you have to promise me something." She looks a little taken aback, but nods.

"Anything."

"I won't be here to look after Laura. I won't be able to keep her safe. So please, look after her for me. Treat her as if she were your own, okay? Don't let anything bad happen to her. And if anything happens and it's not safe for her to live here anymore, promise me you'll find him, and take her to him." I don't say his name, but Gaby knows who I'm talking about. "He's the only one who can truly protect her." Gaby looks hesitant, but I grip her hand tighter. "Promise me, Gabriela." She hesitates for another moment, then nods.

"Okay, I promise," she finally says. I sigh with relief.

"Thank you." We sit there for a moment, but I know that there's no more delaying the inevitable. This is really happening, whether I like it or not. "We should go." I get up and head for the door, but Gaby holds me back.

"Wait." She pulls out an old disposable camera. "I think that Laura should have a picture of her mom, don't you?" I smile. She's right, of course. I mean, I'm in my late twenties and I wish I had a picture of my mom right now, just to comfort me. I pose in the middle of the room, and smile into the camera, while stroking my stomach. Gaby takes the picture and puts the camera away. She then takes my hand and we both leave my room and go to the place where my daughter will be born. And the room where I will die.

 **A/N: What did you guys think? I wanted to do a chapter from Sofia's point of view to show what she was thinking before she died and how Laura got her name… in my story, anyway. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN LOGAN.**

Laura's P.O.V.

I wake up feeling more comfortable than I have in a long time. This confuses me, as I fell asleep in a small, hard chair, with my legs curled up to my chest. So pretty much I was in the most uncomfortable position ever. But then I open my eyes, and realize that I'm not in the chair, but laying in the bed, tucked under the covers. I don't have any shoes on, and my already bloodied clothes are rumpled from sleep. I frown as I sit up and look around the room. It's early morning and it has stopped raining, the sun obscured by a blanket of clouds.

I'm about to stand up when Mariko walks with a tray of food. When she sees that I'm awake, she smiles.

"Good morning," she greets. I frown and look around the room. Dad is nowhere in sight. The room seems as empty as it was when we first got here. Seeming to know what I'm thinking, Mariko says, "He's in the shower." I relax and Mariko sets the tray in front of me.

On the tray sits a plate of toast, eggs, and ham, next to it sits a glass of green tea. I dig in immediately.

"It's good that you're eating. We have to leave in an hour to go someplace else." I nod.

"We've been here too long, already. Where are we going?" I ask.

"To a small house away from here. It should be safe enough for us to stay long enough for my father to get everything sorted out." I slow my eating and stare down at my plate. There's something I need to ask Mariko, even though I probably already know the answer.

"How did I end up in this bed?" I look into Mariko's dark eyes.

"Logan carried you to the bed after you fell asleep. He thought that you'd be more comfortable that way." I shake my head. It's all too real for me. I can't believe that my dad is actually young and alive. That he's almost healthy. Though I'm gonna have to figure out why he's not healing. I'd never thought that I'd make it this far. And I can't believe that Dad likes me enough already to carry me to the bed. When I first met him and he found out that I am his daughter, he could barely look at me. I go back to my food, and finish by the time Dad steps out into the room with fresh clothes on. I gulp down the last of my tea and set the tray aside.

"How'd you sleep?" Dad wants to know. I sigh and look into his light brown eyes and decide to give an honest answer.

"Better than I have in a long time," I tell him. "It helps that I didn't have any nightmares tonight… like I do most nights." I then reach my hands over my head and stretch, wincing as I hear my joints pop. "God. Must have been longer than I thought." I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and quickly slip my shoes on.

"Would you like to shower first?" Mariko asks me. "We have enough time." I shake my head as I stand up. "Well, at least let's get you a new pair of clothes and shoes. The ones you've got are filled with blood and holes."

"I'm fine." I walk over to the window and stare out into the street. There seems to be no threat so far. Hopefully we'll be able to make it to wherever Mariko is taking us to in one piece. "I'm used to wearing bloodied clothes. It doesn't bother me anymore." I look back at the two adults and sigh. "Fine. If it makes you feel better I'll wash off and change into new clothes, but there's no point in wearing new shoes. With the way that things are going, I'll just end up putting holes in them anyway." Mariko nods in agreement, seeming to realize that that's all she'll get from me. I quickly shower, washing the blood out of my hair and off my body with the cheap soap that the motel provides. Then I get dressed in the simple jeans and a t-shirt that Mariko somehow got her hands on. I then slip my shoes back on and run my brush through my hair.

When I come out of the bathroom I see that Dad and Mariko are ready to leave, just waiting on me. I look at Mariko.

"Are you happy now?" I ask. She gives me a small smile.

"Very. Now, let's go." We leave the room and start walking down the hallway. Halfway to the lobby, Dad comes up next to me, matching my pace. I look up at him, expecting him to say something, but he doesn't. He just walks. I frown and turn my gaze to what's in front of me. That's weird.

"You, uh, dropped this in the room," he finally says. He reaches into his pocket and then holds his hand out to me. And dangling from his hand, is his dog tags on the chain that I always wear around my neck. My heart skips a beat as my one hand flies to my neck, realizing for the first time that the necklace isn't there.

I lock eyes with Dad as I reach out and take the necklace from him. I hug it to my heart for a moment, thankful that I hadn't left it at the motel, never to be seen again. I slip the chain around my neck and sigh in relief. I have to be more careful or I'll lose the only thing I have left of my dad.

"Thank you," I say gratefully. We come to a stop as we wait for Mariko to give the key back to the woman at the front desk.

"How'd you end up with it?"

"After you… before we buried you, I took them to remember you by. I had only known you for a week, but I had heard about you my entire life. And I was sad… I still am sad that I wasn't able to spend more time with you. I didn't have anything else to remember you by, so I just took it. I… uh… I play with it whenever I think of you," I tell him. I rub the dog tags between my fingers and read the word "Wolverine" that's written on it.

"Okay, let's go," Mariko says as she comes to a stop in front of us. I take one more look at Dad and then follow Mariko outside to the car that's waiting for us. In the car, there's an awkward silence hanging around Dad and I, neither of us knowing what to say. I kind of want to cry on his shoulder. I've been through so much stress lately, I don't know how much longer I can handle it. I'm only one person, and I feel like I have the entire weight of the world on my shoulders.

I watch as we go farther and farther away from the city, and into a small town. Eventually we come to a stop in the middle of town. We get out and Mariko hands the driver a few bills and then it drives away.

For the next couple of hours, we walk around the town, looking at the art and conversing with the few people who speak English. And at some point, the three of us leave the center of town to come in front of a small house. It looks more like a cottage, if I'm being honest.

"This is where we'll be staying," Mariko tells us.

"Looks… small," Dad mutters. Mariko doesn't hear it, but I do, and I give him a look that says, "Be quiet."

"We'll have to get some food, as my family hasn't stayed here for a while, but other than that it should be perfect for us to stay in."

"Yeah, until people figure out who you are and word—" I nudge my father hard in the ribs, making him wince. He gives me an annoyed look, and I stare him down. I love him, but he can be such a Debbie Downer.

"It's fine," I tell Mariko. "But we won't be able to stay here for more than a day or two. Logan's right about that. People will find out who you are, and word will eventually get around to whoever is trying to find you." Mariko looks disappointed, but nods.

"Of course," she says. Mariko opens the door and we step in. It's nice on the inside, and reminds me a lot of the Japanese houses I would see in movies back in Eden.

Mariko turns to me. "Do you want to go shopping with me in the market?" I look at my father, wondering if he'll be okay for an hour while I'm away. Seeming to read my mind, Dad nods.

"Go, I'll be fine," he says. I look back at Mariko and nod my head.

"We should only be about an hour at most. If you want, I'm sure you could find some people that need help doing labor around town." With that, Mariko and I leave for the market.

"So," Mariko begins, half an hour later. The basket she holds in her hand is almost full of vegetables and other things. "How do you like Japan?"

"It's beautiful," I tell her. "Much more beautiful than the things that I've seen in Mexico, America, or Canada."

"Did you like living in Mexico?" I shrug.

"I didn't get the chance to see much of it. I was kept in isolation for most of my life. I was only allowed outside a couple of times. It'll always be my home. I was born there. So was my mother. But it's also a place where a lot of bad things happened to me. So, while it may be my home, I don't think I could ever go back there."

"I'm sorry you've seen so much violence in your short time. I hate to see you go down the same road as Logan. If I could give you a normal life, I would."

"A normal life isn't for me. Even if you could somehow pull it off, I was bred to fight. I have adamantium claws that shoot out of my hands and feet. I'm standing here, in Japan, five years before I'm supposed to be born. Nothing about me is normal." I give her one last look before I move ahead to another part of the store.

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


End file.
